Firefly 2: Candlelight
by BlueMilagro
Summary: The events following my original Firefly story! Kurt and Erin have adjusted to married life, and things have calmed down. But a war is brewing, one that could potentially draw a line through their entire lives forever...
1. Workin' Day and Night

Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for... PART TWO!!! Yesh!! I know some of you have been waiting SOOOOO patiently for Part Two and for that I thank you emmensley. I've done some updating and now it's gonna be a bit easier to read this thing!

But anyway. :P

Erin and Kurt are back to kick some tail. Firefly 2 takes place two years after part one ended; they've been married, of course, since then and that's basically all I need to say to update you's guys on the situation. Oh, and if you are coming to this story having not read part one, I would highly recomend reading part one before delving into this, but it's not all too necessary. :)

And for those who need a 'fresher, or for the newbies, you're gonna hear Kurt call Erin "_kleines_" alot thruout this story. It is German for "little one" and it's his pet name for his wife. :) LOL Ok, just had to get that cleared up... with that, enjoy!

--------------------------------------

FIREFLY 2: CANDLELIGHT

"This is all there is, I can see that now.  
But I have to be careful with it, now it's been found.  
So fragile, but powerful, this is the light.  
This is the light of my destiny, come stay with me  
through every night...  
Would you take my candlelight away from me?"  
-- _Candlelight_, by Imogen Heap

Chapter 1: Workin' Day and Night

I was in a deep sleep when all of a sudden something stirred, and caused me to wake. Moving my eyes about, trying to get them used to their surroundings, I turned my head to see my husband lying next to me, obviously in a dream. He seemed afraid, and before I could do anything to wake him from it, his eyes flew open, he gasped, and then gave a scream. "AAAAHH! Erin!!" He bolted up in bed, and I sat up next to him.

"Kurt! Kurt, I'm right here, baby!"

He looked around for a moment, almost as if he had no idea as to where he was, and when he saw me he threw his arms around me, not saying a word.

"My God..." I noticed he was shaking. "Baby, what... what's wrong? What did you dream?" Kurt didn't say anything, and to my surprise he started to cry a bit, burying his face in my shoulder. I made him look up at me. "Hey, what's going on, honey? Come on, talk to me..." I gently ran my hand through his hair.

"It's that prison..." he sobbed, burying his face in my neck. "I've left that prison, but... but I don't think it's left me."

"Oh, baby..." I kissed him. "It's over, Kurt. You're safe at home with me, and I'm never letting anything like that happen to you again. I've got you."

After he'd calmed down a bit he sat up. I asked if he wanted me to get anything for him, and he shook his head and smiled at me, giving a sniff. "No, my darling, I... I'll be fine. I'm just going to get a bit of water."

"Okay..." I smiled; Kurt touched my cheek, leaned in and kissed me. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," I smiled.

In the time it took him to get his water I'd already lie back down, but when he got back in bed- I was facing the bedroom door- he curled up against me, and I smiled again, pulling him towards me. "C'mere, you..." I chuckled. He smiled shyly at me, and I held him until he fell asleep again.

"Goodnight, Erin..."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I kissed him. "I love you."

"You, too."

I collapsed onto the sofa out front, letting my head fall back until it hit the seat back and I was staring up at the ceiling. Lord, was I wiped out. All I wanted to do was go to bed, but it was only four in the afternoon! I still had papers to grade, and a rehearsal that night. We had a show coming up. It looked as if I wouldn't crawl into bed until at least midnight. I sighed.

To my left I felt the sofa move suddenly, and I turned my head slightly to see Rogue, apparently in the same sort of state I was in. She too looked wiped out. Then again, everyone was, I suppose, what with some of the children being kidnaped the night before (it'd happened shortly after Kurt's dream).

"I swear, Erin, that new girl from Montana is a _handful_. She's like a dragon, she can do that whole... blow fire thing. She can do it on cue, but of course, she has to have allergies, as well... and she's needed her prescription refilled for a week. Some problem at the doctor's office."

"Ooh," I laughed sympathetically, but then my laughing became worse. "That's actually... oh... I'm sorry. That sucks for the both of you. What kind of problem at the doctor's office?"

She looked at me, trying not to laugh. "Behind on refills because half the wing's fallen due to fire."

We both burst out laughing. "Oh, lord, what is wrong with us?" I put my face in my hands. "That poor girl."

"I know, I know... she's so sweet, too. Just got her lisence the other day, too, and I told her that I hoped when she did get a car, eventually, that it's engine would be in the back."

"That would be a good idea."

"So how have you been, huh?"

I sighed. "Well, I've been fine, I suppose, it's just that... Kurt had another one of his dreams again last night. He's been having these nightmares since the whole incident around my birthday... he dreams he's back in that prison, and it's really taken a lot out of him." Rogue looked worried. "I mean, he seems mostly fine during the day, he tries to shake them, but... once he falls asleep they just keep coming back."

"Well I bet he's glad to have you there for him when he wakes up," Rogue smiled, and I returned it.

"Rogue?"

The two of us turned to see a young girl of about nine standing there, clutching her books in her arms. Her naturally bright green hair fell in her eyes and she flipped it out of her way.

"Oh, hi, Dora. What's up?"

"I think I need some help with my homework."

"Sure, yeah, let's go sit over here..." Rogue stood up and motioned to a grouoping of tables out in the greenhouse. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Bye, Firefly," Dora waved.

"Ciao, you two," I smiled, and sighed, rubbing my eyes. I really didn't want to get up. It felt so good to just sit there and do nothing but bore a hole in the ceiling.

_BAMF._

I grinned. _How does he know just when to show up?_

"_Guten tag, kleines!_" In an instant my husband was perched over me on the armrest to my right, grinning like a madman. I laughed as he slid down next to me. "How are you doing?" he asked, putting an arm around me and giving me a kiss.

"Oh," I shrugged. "So-so."

"Hmm?" He pushed my hair from my eyes.

"I'm just ready for the weekend," I sniffed, scooting down into the sofa as I leaned against him. _Forget paperwork_, I thought. _I'm staying here for a bit._

"We all are, sweetheart," Kurt smiled soothingly. "It will come soon enough." He paused. "Ah, guess what?"

"What?" I smiled, looking up at him.

"I did a bit of that grading of yours, I think it's half way done."

"You did what?" I sat up in shock, his hand still on my back, and he grinned at me triumphantly. "I can't believe you. You--"

"You needed the help, didn't you?"

"Yes, but..." I sighed, smiling. "Thanks."

"_Es ist nichts_," he smiled back. "Well, I'm going to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Oh, ah... no, I'll be fine, I think... I've got some other stuff to finish up-- well..." I grinned. "You're so helpful, I don't need to do it now. Let's go."

"Alright." Kurt grinned, getting up as he offered me his hand. "Let's go."

All of a sudden some of our youngest little mutants ran through the main hall, followed closely by Storm. "_Walk!_" she cried. "You have got to watch where you're going, kids!" Storm rolled her eyes and smiled at us as she passed, and I laughed, watching the children laughing and giggling. I felt eyes on me for a moment, and I looked to see Kurt watching me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I laughed.

"You really love kids, don't you?"

"Wha... well you know me, baby. Of course I do. I adore them."

"Would... ah, would you ever consider... well, you know... having--"

I made him look at me. "As long as they were yours." And looking into his eyes I could see his heart melt; he gave me one of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen, and I kissed him.


	2. Leave Me Alone

I got home from rehearsal a bit earlier than I thought, at about a quarter 'till eleven. When I got to the room I shared with my husband I noticed his absence, and thought maybe he was just getting something to eat. So I started to get ready for bed, and just as I was done, Kurt came in, still in his day-clothes. "Kurt, honey, why aren't you in bed?"

"Erin, I... I need to talk to you. Come, walk with me." He offered me his arm; I went over, took it, and we went down the hall. "The Professor wants me to come with the group on some mission to a base up in Canada... but he has asked me to ask you to stay behind."

"Wha... I don't think I understand."

"He knows you have a show coming up, and said that he knew you couldn't miss a show."  
"Yes, but I also can't miss helping save the world, if that's what you're doing!"

Kurt chuckled and nodded, not saying anything for a moment. "Not only that, but I think the jet has reached maximum capacity... and we still need to pick up the children." At that point we reached the doors to the elevator that lead to the basement, and we stepped inside as they slid open. Nothing was said between us until we reached the main hanger where the jet was stored; I could see the usual people out there, as well as a small handful of students; even Suzeanne was out there. The Professor briefed the group on what was going on, and when he said we had only five minutes to take off my heart nearly burst with fear. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I turned slightly to look at Kurt, already knowing the answer to my question I was about to ask. "It... it's going to be dangerous... isn't it?" Kurt looked at me, almost sadly, and nodded as he pulled me to him. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder, and whispered, "Please, God, come back to me, Kurt..."

He pulled me away from him, taking my face in his hands and making me look at him. "I promise, _kleines_." He kissed me then, and went to get on board. Nearly to the ramp, he turned around. "I love you, Erin!"

My heart crumpled, and tears came. "I love you, too."

"He's going to be fine, honey." Suze was standing next to me.

"I just wish I could go with them, you know?"

Suze nodded. "I know what you mean. But they'll be home soon."

"Yeah..." I sighed, watching the jet take off into the night sky, and when it disappeared moments later, I turned to my sister-in-law. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

It was late in the afternoon, about six or so, when I found myself out at the cafe with some tests that needed grading, enjoying the beautiful weather. I couldn't wait for the group to get home; they'd left two nights previously, and I my heart was aching for my friends and my husband to come home. It was almost distracting, so I was a bit relieved when a young girl came up to me, giving me a reason to put down my grading for a moment. I almost did a double take; I didn't know her, but something clicked in me and a little voice piped up, _Pay attention to her, Erin_.

"Um... e-excuse me..." The girl couldn't have been any older than fourteen, and she clutched a pen and paper in her hand.

"Hi," I smiled. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, um... you're one of the dancers in Riverdance, aren't you?"

"Why, I sure am! Did you happen to see our show last night?"

The girl grinned and nodded. "You guys were fabulous! I've always loved Irish Dance, and I started taking lessons a year ago. I've fallen so hard for Irish Dance that I'm taking two classes a week, and going to the studio to practice twice a week, as well!"  
"Wha... Why, that's wonderful!"

"It's like... it's like your heart has wings."

I smiled at her. It was the first time someone else had said aloud what I'd thought my entire life. "It's _exactly_ like having wings, isn't it?"

She nodded, returning the smile. "Anyway... I was wondering if I could get, um... if I could get your autograph?"

"Sure thing, hon," I took the pen and paper she offered. "What's your name?"

"Chelsea."

"Chelsea? Perfect Irish dance name." The two of us grinned.

I handed her back the autograph, and she thanked me. Then, after a moment, "What's that you're workin' on? Stuff for the show?"

"Wha-- oh, haha," I laughed, motioning to the chair next to me. "Please, please sit down. Oh, no... I- I'm a teacher, as well. I teach at a... little private boarding school way out--" I motioned outside. "-- out that way, some ways. I've got a couple days off so I came out here to grade some papers."

"Oh, I see! What do you teach?"

"Well, I teach World Literature and Creative Writing; I also help the school nurse when the help's needed, and I even have been known to teach some kids how to dance as well. My husband gave me that idea, actually." I smiled.

"Does he dance?"

"Haha, no," I grinned. "He actually teaches, too. Kurt works at the same school I do; he teaches German. He's perfect for it because it was his first language; he has the greatest accent. Kurt learned English when he was about your age, I think. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"So yeah, just about your age."

"Wow. You guys sound so busy! How do you manage time for yourselves?"

"Oh..." I rested my chin in my hands. "Hard work! I've had to kill my procrastinating side because if it ever kicked in again that'd be the sure end of me, I can tell you that!"

Chelsea laughed.

The TV hanging from the corner displayed a news report on another attack on a mutant; it had caught the attention of Chelsea and even my attention as well. I suddenly had to struggle to hear the girl over the clamor of the little cafe. "I am so sick of that... why can't they just leave us alone?"


	3. Valley of the Shadow

I couldn't believe what I'd heard. "Sorry?"

"What? Oh, uh... nothing." She smiled nervously.

"Chelsea," I dropped my voice. "Honey, are you..."

"What would ever make you think that?" She began to get worried.

"Because I am one," I whispered. "I wish they'd leave us alone, too." I was afraid she'd run off, so I glanced around quickly to make sure she was the only one watching me and, very discreetly, lifted her paper and pen off the table a few inches. "Don't be afraid, Chelsea." Her eyes went wide when she saw my John Hancock rise off the table all by itself. She gaped at me, searching for words.

"Help me..." she whispered.

"Where are your parents?"

Chelsea shook her head.

"Did you... did you run away?"

The girl nodded.

"Where are you from, honey?"

"Philly."

"Philly, okay..."

"You're not taking me back there, are you!"

"No! Heavens, no... Um... what... what are your powers?"

"I'm... I can change... I change into different animals. It sounds silly... I'm just getting used to it myself. Yesterday I discovered I can even turn into fictitious creatures, like mermaids and unicorns. I can't change into people, though, only into animals... and into myself, of course..."

"I like that," I smiled. "I can move things with my mind and I can heal others. That's how I help out the school nurse. I also fly, it's a sub-power of my telekinesis."

"Wow. Is... is your husband a mutant?"

I nodded.

"What can he do?"

"Teleport. He's, um..." I shook my head, trying to find the right words. "Well, okay, if you're to meet my husband, which you probably will... I have to warn you." I pulled out a picture of the two of us taken just the week before, after one of my shows. "This is Kurt."

Chelsea gasped. "Wow, he's... That is so wild!"

"He's an absolute angel, let me tell you. He wants to be a priest, can you believe it?" I grinned. "I've never been... you know... 'freaked out,' if you will, by his appearance... actually I think it's quite becoming."  
Chelsea and I grinned at each other. "What's his mutant name?" she asked.

"Nightcrawler. Oh, Lordy, and I'm-- I'm Erin, Erin Wagner. Sorry!"

"I know," she said quietly, laughing.

"Oh, that's right..." I laughed as well. "God, I keep forgetting that the show I dance in just happens to be somewhat popular..."

The girl beamed at me. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to meet you, Erin."

"And I am _so glad_ I met you, Chelsea." I smiled. "Listen... how would you like to go to my school? You see, it's not just any school... it's actually a school for mutants."  
"Are you serious?" Chelsea got choked up for a moment. I knew exactly what she must have been thinking: _People just like me_.

I nodded, smiling. "You'll get to learn with people just like us."

"When can I start?"

"Right now," I grinned.

I asked her if she was hungry; she said she was, so I got her some lunch, and we moved to a table off to the side and outside. While she ate I told her more of the school and the teachers she'd have. "Although... most of them, not all, are out right now... As you might know there is some sort of a war brewing between us and... everyone else... Anyway, my husband and some other teachers are out trying to help in the war effort. So I guess you can say I'm a war bride, no?"

Chelsea chuckled. "Hey, that works. I hope they all come home, and soon."

"Me, too..." I nodded.  
"So how come you didn't go with them?"

"Because of Riverdance, actually; that, and they had everyone they needed to help. Plus, they were going to pick up a few kids of ours who were kidnaped."

"Kidnaped? That's awful."

"I know," I nodded, and felt a small lump in my throat. "I love those kids, it's almost as if... that's one of the things I love about my school: we're all a family. We do have, you know, a couple people who might actually be siblings and some who might be parents and children, and then people like Kurt and I, husbands and wives, at our school, but really, every one of us looks out for the other, despite the fact we might not know that one mutant as well as we know another. It's... it's really nice."

"Do you have any other family at the school, besides Kurt?"

"Uh, yeah," I nodded. "My sister-in-law is the school nurse, she took over after the previous one passed away. Good ol' Betty..." I smiled. "She sure is missed. Right now my niece is too young for us to determine whether or not she'll be a mutant; she's only seven, but in a way Suze and Michael and I, and even our parents, are kindof hoping she'll be a mutant so she can join the family. At the same time we don't want her to suffer from the oppression."

"This is true..." Chelsea nodded. "So what's _your_ mutant name?"

"Firefly. Fiery red hair, I can fly, and... well the third reason is a long story. Have me explain it to you sometime," I laughed, and Chelsea smiled.

Suddenly my phone rang. "Oh, hang on one sec... Hello?"

"Erin?"

"Kurt! Are you home yet?" Across from me I could see Chelsea smile.

"Yes, we..." Something wasn't right. He sounded upset.

"Baby, what is it?"  
Kurt sniffed and gave a shaky sigh, and I could hear a sob in his voice as he spoke. "_Kleines_, we need you home right now... _I_ need you home right now, _please_... something terrible..."

"Oh, God, I'm coming, darling. Hang tight, I'm coming." I hung up and started throwing my things together. "Chelsea, we need to go, c'mon."  
"Erin? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know, but something's definately wrong... They're home, but... I dunno. C'mon."

Chelsea grabbed her suitcase-- I'd not noticed it before-- and we dashed for the car. We threw our stuff in back, leapt in and were off.

About ten minutes later we made it to the school to find the yard virtually empty; the handful of students that were out there were huddled in a group, crying. Once we got inside I turned to Chelsea. "Okay... listen, I promise to get you started on everything here, but do you think you'd be able to wait here in the game room for a few minutes while I try and figure everything out?"

"No, you go. I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly at me, and I nervously returned it.

"Okay. I'll be back." Turning, I ran for Xavier's office, but slowed once I reached the door. Scott stood in the corner just outside the office, sobbing, and I felt a stab in my gut.

_Jean._  
I burst through the office doors to find the Professor at his desk, talking to Logan. There were tears in both of their eyes. Storm was sitting across the room, crying, and I could hear Rogue getting sick in the bathroom connected to the Professor's office. I was shaking at that point, and it was taking a hell of a lot of energy to not cry myself. I looked from Logan to the Professor and shook my head. "It can't be true. Oh, please, God, tell me it isn't true." Outside Scott collapsed. A student ran to catch him.

"She saved us all," the Professor nodded.

I gasped; I didn't want it to be true, but at the same time, my friend had just given her life to save everyone else's-- including my beloved husband's. I gave a harsh sigh and my throat practically collapsed. "Okay..." Everything in my mind was spinning wildly as I stumbled out of the office, crying. Above the roar in my head I heard one sound, one trembling, yet determined sound, that grabbed at me and kept me from losing my mind.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name..."

Kurt was crouched in the middle of the foyer, clutching his rosary. I slowly went and got down beside him, taking his hand. He looked up at me, his face streaked with tears, and he smiled painfully, putting his arm around me and drawing me to him, into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him tightly, and as I did I tearfully joined him.

"On earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we also have forgiven those who have trespassed against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thyne is the kingdom, forever and ever. Amen."


	4. Ten Thousand Miles

After Kurt and I had cried all we'd needed (for that day, at least) and were able to talk, he helped me to my feet. "Come here, my darling, look at me..." Kurt took my face in his hands, drying my eyes. "Everything's going to be fine..." He held me tightly, and I nodded. I then glanced over at Scott, who was standing in the same spot he'd been in before, only this time he was talking to Logan. Logan shook his hand, and then left. My arms were still around Kurt, but I reached a hand out for Scott. "Scott? C'mere..." I turned to Kurt. "Hang on, baby."

I gave Scott a hug and talked to him for a moment before he said he was going to try to sleep some. We let him go, and then I led Kurt out to the main room to meet Chelsea. We got her moved in an hour later, and got her registered with the Professor after his literature class was over. That night after changing into my PJ's I went and joined Kurt in bed; he held his arm out for me and I leaned against him, my arm around his waist.

"I can't believe she's gone," I said quietly, staring off and out the window.

"I know. I cannot believe it myself." Kurt squeezed my shoulder.

"Did you see it happen?" I looked up at him, and he nodded.

"She drowned in the dam. It collapsed, and the water would have hit the ship if she'd not left and... moved the water. The ship wouldn't work, which is why we did not leave at first. She stood outside and moved the water and made the ship take off without her. I tried to go out and get her but she wouldn't let me. She just wasn't ready. We took off and I looked down. Jean dropped her arms and disappeared in the water." He was quiet for a moment; I could feel him give a shudder. "And Scott... You were the first person I thought of, Erin, because for one, you're telekinetic as well, but also because I knew that that's how I'd feel if..."

I looked up at Kurt in time to see a single tear slide down his face, and I brushed it away. "Kurt, my love... You're never going to lose me. I'm always gonna be right here next to you, even when the world ends." And for the first time all day I saw him genuinely smile.

"I love you, Erin."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I kissed him. "'Night."

"Goodnight, _kleines_."

The next day the Professor came to Kurt during our lunch break and told him that Scott had wanted to know if he'd lead the memorial service Scott had planned for Jean. I was touched Scott'd ask him, and I told Kurt this, to which he nodded and said, "I would be honored to do it, Professor; please, thank Scott for me." The memorial would be three days later.

When that day came, the whole school was given the day off to attend the service. When my friends came to see me in Riverdance for the first time, Jean had later pointed out how much she had loved one of the dresses I had worn, one that just happened to be black. I decided to wear it that day to remember her by. I couldn't stop crying, especially when they played a song by Mary Chapin Carpenter called "10,000 Miles." I'd always thought it to be a beautifully bittersweet song. I stood with Rogue during the ceremony; we clung to each other like lost children, and in a way I felt like just that. Kurt looked so handsome in his robes; I knew how much he had wanted to be a priest, and I suppose he was on his way, although I knew that he would have wished it under better circumstances. There was more than one occasion in which he had to stop to take a few breaths to keep himself composed.

Getting myself a drink at the "party" after the ceremony, I began to look for Kurt in the crowds of people; I finally spotted him by the window, gazing out with red eyes. I noticed he was still in his priest robes. He didn't notice me come up, and when I touched his arm he smiled and almost jumped, sliding an arm around my waist.

"How're you holdin' up, huh?" I asked, brushing a bit of hair from his eyes.

He nodded and shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. How are you doing?"

"Oh... same."

"_Ja_?"

"I feel like I've lost my mother," my voice shook, and then I finally broke down. "She..."

"_Ich auch, mein liebe, ich auch_..." Kurt held me as I cried.

German:

_Ich auch, mein liebe_: Me too, my love


	5. Christmas Presents

That night I was restless. Kurt had another nightmare at about ten, and I managed to fall asleep again. Unfortunatley I woke up at about midnight and couldn't go back to bed for about an hour; I moaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I could feel Kurt move next to me and his hand on my back. "Are you alright, _kleines_?"

"Mm, I'm fine." I turned to look at him; his eyes were half-way open. "Just can't sleep... I think I'm gonna run to the kitchen for a drink."

Kurt smiled. "Okay," he whispered.

"You want anything?"

He shook his head.

"A'ight. I'll be back in a bit." Leaning over, I kissed him. "You know where I'll be if you have any more of your dreams, okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Kurt smiled.

"Okay," I returned the smile, then pulled on my robe and headed for the kitchen.

When I got there I found Chelsea sitting at the island with a bowl of fruit in front of her. "Hey, Erin."

"Hi, Chelsea," I smiled, finding myself a Cherry Coke and joining her at the island. "You got insomnia, too, huh?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Drives me mad."

"Heh, I hear ya."

We looked over to the door at the sound of feet shuffling down the hallway. Kurt rounded the corner, rubbing his head, and he looked at Chelsea, then at me, and smiled shyly. "I did get a bit thirsty."

"Well then get your bad self in here, boy," I grinned, holding out an arm. "Come on."  
Kurt laughed, retrieving a Sprite from the fridge and coming to sit next to me. The three of us just chatted while we sat with our food and drinks; Kurt finished and turned to me. "Well I think that did it for me. I am going back to bed. Will you come soon?"

"I think so," I nodded. "I'm just gonna sit out here for a bit longer."

"Okay. Do not stay up too late," he smiled.  
"I won't."

"Alright," his smile widened, and he leaned in to kiss me. "Good night, _kleines_." He turned to Chelsea. "And good night to you, as well, Chelsea."

"'Night, Kurt," she smiled. When he left she turned to me and smiled.

"I heard him call you _kleines_; what does that mean?"

I could feel my face go red and I beamed. "It's German for 'little one.'"

"Aww!"

"The first time we ever met-- I was eighteen-- it's quite a story, but the first thing he ever said to me was, 'Why are you crying, _kleines_?'"

"So he's called you that from the get-go... that is so cute."

I chuckled. A moment later, I asked, "So you still got that insomnia?"

Chelsea nodded disappointedly.

"Yup, me too... You up for a little dancing?"

The girl beamed at me. "Let me get my shoes."

I snuck into our bedroom and grabbed mine, as well, both pairs and some socks. On my way out I grabbed a couple CD's; I almost forgot them. Kurt only stirred, but didn't wake, and I met Chelsea back at the kitchen then led her to the Main Hall, where Kurt had thrown me my surprise 20th birthday party. We danced and danced for what seemed like years. I showed her some new moves, and even began to teach her "The Countess Cathleen" from Riverdance. An hour later Storm came by.

"Hey," Storm rubbed her eyes, still in her robe. "What... what are you guys doing... _dancing_ at _this_ hour? Guys, you've both got classes tomorrow. And Erin, you're a teacher."

I turned red: she was right. "I know. Ororo. Neither of us could sleep and felt like this'd be a good way to get us to that stage."

She smiled. "Mmm. Well, it's only three, so... if you guys fall asleep within the next thirty minutes you should be good." We were both pretty tired anyway. Calling it quits for the night we got together our shoes and music and headed to bed.

Christmas was coming. And with it was to come a well deserved break not only from teaching, but from dancing, too. Well, okay: there was one rehearsal left, only about four or five nights away, but other than that one, I was free for three weeks. It was also to be our first Christmas without Jean, and it was going to be hard for all of us. It had been about four months since her passing, but everyone was still trying to recover from the shock of losing someone so close to us.

The Professor came to me about three weeks before Christmas and presented me with a near-finished Christmas gift for Kurt: it was a hand-held device capable of changing his appearance to look like anyone else. "Not only that," the Professor went on, "but I took Kurt's picture, plugged it into the computer and when he does transform, it will be into what he'd look like without blue skin or sharp teeth."

I gaped at him, studying the schematics he had spread out in front of me on the island in the kitchen. "Wha... this is incredible, Professor!"

He smiled. "Now, we already have a preliminary copy made; minor adjustments will also be made, and the final will be made sometime this week. With this device, Kurt will be able to go out as needed; if he doesn't want to use it, fine. But if an emergency comes up, he will have it at his disposal." He paused. "I will have it ready by Christmas so you can give it to him then."

"Well what about you? This was totally your idea. It's your gift."

The Professor chuckled. "You're his wife, Erin. _You_ should give this to him."  
I smiled. "Professor, I... I think Kurt will love this. You know, ever since Jean died he's been talking about going on a vacation, somewhere fun..." I laughed. "I even think at one point he said he wanted to go to Disneyland."

"Yes," the Professor nodded. "I have heard his ideas, too." He smiled and sighed. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" With a pat on my hand he whisked himself away to his study, leaving me to ponder things. I actually felt quite relieved because I'd not yet gotten Kurt anything for Christmas. Slowly remembering the Professor was telepathic, I gave a slight twitch.


	6. Start the Commotion

**PREEMPTIVE WARNING:** One use of the "S" word and an occurance of hint-dropping as to certain bedroom activities.

"No-- Anne, listen to me, tell Bill-- Anne! Tell Bill I'm _coming_, but I'm running late. I regretfully let one of my students borrow the car and now I'm missing one of the tires. No, the spare's gone, too, that's what really baffles me, since I bought a new one day before yesterday. Huh, I know, figures, right?"

"Erin."

"Oh for God's sake, he doesn't need to do that _now_, does he? We start rehearsals for the tour in a month! What is he _thinking_!"

"_Erin_."

"What, baby? Uh-- No, no, Anne, my husband-- Anne, hang on-- baby, what is it?"

"Storm says she can pick you up."  
"Baby, why can't I--" I covered up the receiver. "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to fly back?"

"It would but I heard it was going to freeze tonight."

"Eesh. Okay. Yeah, tell her that'd be fine." I got back on the phone. "Okay-- yeah, look, you tell Bill there is no reason in hell why we should have to change form again. It's the third time this month, for the love of God!" I sighed. "O-okay, look, I'm on my way, alright? We'll deal with this problem when I get there." I hung up and gave a cry of disgust. "Ugh, God! One flipping rehearsal and you'd think that they'd get their shit together. I'm not even the damn _lead_ and they're always calling me..."

Kurt smiled sympathetically. I was at our bed, throwing the last of my things together for the last rehearsal before the Christmas holiday, going crazy because, apparently, our choreographer was changing some of our spots in the show again, even though she had already the week before. I sighed, throwing my shoes into my bag, and Kurt came over to me, sliding his arms-- and tail-- around my waist. I leaned against him, just trying to calm down for a moment before having to fly over to the rehearsal.

"Just think," Kurt said, pulling back to look at me as he took my face in his hands. "It's your last rehearsal, and this week is the last of school before the holiday. Get through tonight and I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah? You think so?"

He grinned mischievously.

"Oh, no. I don't think so, mister. You are such a--"

Kurt started to laugh, and he cut me off with a kiss. "I'm what?"

"You're _terrible_, you little demon!"

He faked a look of shock. "_Me?_ Terrible? Oh, _kleines_... Tsk tsk tsk." His face melted into a smile and he wrinkled his nose at me. "I love you so much..." Kurt kissed me just below my ear.

"I love you, too..." I giggled. "But right now I've gotta go." Grabbing my bag I turned back around to kiss my husband. I looked him right in the eye. "You know if I could, I would... _skip_ this rehearsal, right?"

Kurt's tail pulled me towards him for another kiss as he gave another mischievous smile. "Go on," he grinned, nodding for the door. "I'll be here when you get home."

Lucky for me, although rehearsal lasted for about four and a half relentless hours, it started early, which meant I was home in time for my usual eight o'clock dinner with Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and Kurt-- except Kurt wasn't there. "Jubilee," I asked one of his German students. "I know you have his six-thirty class; have you seen him?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, he was there. I'm sorry, he wanted me to tell you-- he wanted to go out to the shop to fix your car after class."

"Aaw, nice... God, he didn't have to do that. I told him I'd do it this weekend."

Jubilee just shrugged. "You got a keeper, girl."

"Yeah, Honda's sure are nice aren't they...?"

She howled with laughter.

I wasn't completely exhausted once dinner was finished but I went back up to my room anyway. I thought of Kurt on the way up, the last time I saw him... I could feel my face go red and I had to laugh out loud. When I got to the room I heard the shower running; _Good_, I thought. _This'll give me an opportunity to whip out that finished remote for Kurt._ So I pulled it out and laid it out on the bed as I got changed. When I was done I had to collapse. Kurt was done with the shower moments later, and he came out wearing flannel PJ pants and no shirt, running a towel through his indigo hair. He gave a start when he saw me.

"Hallo there," he grinned when he saw me. "How was rehearsal?"

I smiled, trying to come up with an answer I'd never used before. I had to really think for a moment. "Stimulating."

Kurt nodded and laughed. "This is good news." He put the towel down on the chair and came over to crawl onto the bed next to me. His knee hit the remote. "Aah- what is this, now?"

I grinned. "Take a look. See?" I pointed to the blue button on the side of the device. "One push of this button and you're able to take any vacation or trip to the supermarket you want. Whaddaya think?"

"That's... that's incredible!"  
"Well happy early Christmas, my love. That's from me and the Professor."

My husband studied the remote.

"Why don't you go try it out, baby?" I smiled. "Now, one thing, though, before you try it."  
"_Und was is das?_"

"It's only for when we go on vacations and such, and for when you need to go into town for anything."

Smiling, he leaned over, kissed me and stood up. "Okay..." He studied the remote. "Blue button it is, then." Looking up at me he smiled and pressed the button. There was a bright burst of blue light, and it glowed so brightly that for a few moments I couldn't see Kurt. There was nothing but the blue light. It was lasting a bit longer than I thought it would. "Kurt? Baby?"  
The light faded and I gasped, giving a start. "Oh my God!"

It was incredible. His indigo hair was now dark brown, as were his eyes; his tail had disappeared and he now had ten fingers and ten toes. His ears and teeth weren't pointed anymore, and even his tattoos were gone. I got up and went towards him, looking him over. Kurt looked down at himself, gasped, and nearly fell over, but clutched the dresser in time. Taking back the hand holding him at the dresser he held it up and studied it. "_Mein Gott, kleines!_" Kurt looked at me and grinned. He held out his hand for me, and I slowly and gingerly took it, turning it over in my own. The fact that his skin was the same color as mine was very weird. He had the same voice but it was still taking some getting used to.

"Oh, Lord, this is so strange..." I laughed. "Who _are_ you?"

"It's... it's me," he shrugged, laughing. "Your Kurt." I looked into his eyes as they smiled at me and all doubt left my mind. I smiled, touching his cheek. "My Kurt." Sliding into his arms I kissed him.

"Come on, I'm looking in the mirror." Kurt smiled, pulling me into the bathroom a moment later. With his arm around me he looked himself over-- his hair, his teeth, his eyes, his ears. He started to laugh. "I can't believe this! Look, _kleines_! I'm... I'm... " He paused, gazing at himself for a moment before giving a shudder as his gaze dropped down to his feet. A tear slid down his face. "Oh my God."

"Kurt?"

He looked at me, weeping.

"Press the button." Looking down at the remote he found the button and did as I said, and he was blue once again. Touching his cheek I made him look at me; he sniffled, still weeping, and I smiled at him. "_There_ you are," I whispered.

"Erin..."

My heart practically burst in my chest, and I kissed him, pulling him out to our bedroom. As Kurt's kisses migrated down my neck, I knew that neither of us would be on time to our morning classes.

German:  
_Und was is das?_: And what is that?

_Mein Gott_: My God!


	7. Here's Johnny

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I noticed was the cold. I looked at the clock-- 8:40. My first class started before Kurt's but it didn't even begin for another hour. I tried to bury myself into the sheets, and next to me I felt Kurt move. "Erin?" He sat up. "_Mein Gott_, it's freezing!" Kissing my bare shoulder he pulled on the blankets and wrapped us in them.

"Maybe they canceled morning classes..." I suggested hopefully.

Kurt laughed. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

All of a sudden the phone rang, and the two of us looked at each other. "No way," I laughed, preparing to get up to answer the phone.

"No, no," Kurt stopped me, laughing as well. "I've got it, darling.

"Hallo? Professor! Oh, Professor, thank you so much for the remote. Oh, yes, I love it. It... it is going to take some getting used to, though." He laughed. "Well you know her. Oh? You don't say. Well thank you very much, Professor. We'll see you soon."

Kurt hung up and practically sprinted back to bed, wrapping his arms around me. But he looked me in the eye, resting his head on my forehead. "Looks like you got your wish, _kleines_."

I grinned. "We get to soak for once?"

My husband smiled, kissing my forehead. "The heat is broken."

"Oh my God, it's a Christmas miracle!" I cried, and Kurt laughed. "God, I'm just so worn out from last night, baby..." I grinned at my husband.

"Mmm?" He growled, grinning, and gnawed on my shoulder.

"Haha! No!" I laughed. "Kurt!"

Kurt chuckled, pulling me in to him so I could lean against him.

It was quiet for a moment before Kurt finally reached over for his new remote on the bedside table. He looked it over for a moment, and I watched him, smiling.

"So..." Kurt spoke thoughtfully. "What would you say about a vacation?"

Within the next two days it was settled. We'd fly (via commercial airliners, mind you) into Los Angeles and spend ten days in sunny Southern California, making sure to stop at Disneyland. Saturday afternoon found me at the table in the kitchen with a school laptop, tapped into the wireless and surfing for vacation plans as Rogue flipped through a magazine at the island.

"Hey, girl," Rogue stood up from leaning against the island, holding up the magazine. "Here's a piece of useless trivia for you. I never knew this. It says here 'The Phantom of the Opera' is touring America now and has some info on the show. Anyway it says here that although he never had a name in the musical, in the novel by Gaston Laroux the Phantom's name was Erik."

I laughed. "Is it spelled with a 'k' or a 'c?'"

"'K.'"

"Erik with a 'k'..." I smiled, nodding. "Good to know."

"Hey, hey, hey, it looks as if it's going to be in the L.A. area the same time you guys are!"  
"Seriously?"

"Yeah, look." Rogue brought over the magazine and pointed to the article. "See? 'Show running December twenty-eighth through thirty-first, January third through the eighteenth at the Orange County Performing Arts Center.'"

"Nice! I wonder if Kurt would like that..."

Shortly thereafter I took Kurt out to get regular clothes for when he'd be using his remote, and after talking to Kurt that evening, I bought Phantom tickets for the very first night, as our flight into LAX was the day before. He was nervous about flying commercially, and I assured him there was nothing to worry about.

"You're worried about your new appearance," I stated the obvious, and Kurt nodded. We were sitting in our PJ's out by the fire in the main room, unwinding before going to bed. The next morning our flight left for L.A. I leaned towards Kurt. "Hey," I touched his knee and he looked at me. "You're gonna do fine, sweetheart."

"I... I have never done this in front of so many people before."  
"I know," I hugged him. "It is going to be nerve-wracking, Kurt, I know. But just think," I pulled him back at arm length. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Kurt grinned shyly.

"Aren't you excited, too?"

He nodded.

"Good," I smiled. "The beach, Phantom of the Opera, Disneyland..."

"Didn't you say you'd gone there before?"

"Where? Disneyland? Oh, yeah, I went a handful of times as a kid. Had an uncle who worked for Disney."

"Ah. Well then you must know all the good places to go," he grinned. "Want to give me a tour?"

"Oh, yeah, you bet!"

Kurt made it through the flight just fine, and that afternoon we spent a few hours at the beach. The next day we were to see the Phantom of the Opera at eight, but first decided to do some sightseeing. Only problem was that when we went to get lunch I felt... odd. I didn't exactly feel _sick_, I just felt very off. So I excused myself from the lunch table and went to use the bathroom, and that's when it hit me: I was late. My mind suddenly flashed back to the night of my last dance rehearsal before the holiday and I blushed.

"Kurt?"

"Hallo," he smiled sweetly up at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Um... are you almost finished?"

"I'm all done, actually. Are you alright, _kleines_?" He took my hand in his, and I sat down next to him.

"I... uh, I think I might be pregnant."

I stopped by a drug store and bought a home test, putting it to use before getting ready for the Phantom of the Opera. Stepping out into our hotel room I found Kurt, in his natural form, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. When I came out he just about jumped me.

"Well? What did it say?"

"It takes a few minutes, honey, calm down. I'm just as nervous as you are."

Kurt nodded, running a hand through his hair. We waited for what seemed like an eternity (really, only four minutes) and then finally went back to get the test. "Okay..." I muttered to myself. "One stripe, no beans. Two stripes... heeeere's Johnny." Closing my eyes I took a deep breath... and peeked.

Two stripes.

I opened up both my eyes to look down at the little window. There they were, plain as day. Two stripes. "Oh, God."

"What? What, what, what?" Kurt threw himself into the bathroom and peered over my shoulder. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Is that... good, or... bad?"

"Oh, Kurt," I beamed at him, tears filling my eyes. "It's very, very good."


	8. Mr German Circus Man

What a better way to celebrate than by a show of the Phantom of the Opera. It was the most beautiful show we'd ever seen, and as we lay in bed that night, Kurt had me in his arms, and we laughed 'till we were delirious. My God, we were parents!

"So... names, honey!" I laughed. "We gotta think of names! What do you want to do for names?"

Kurt stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "What was it Rogue told you about, that name the Phantom went by in the novel?"

"Erik. You like that name? I like that name. That's a good name..."

"I was thinking we should name our child after a character in tonight's show."

I thought about it for a minute, and the more I thought on it the more I liked it. "How about... Christine Daae Wagner if it's a girl, and if it's a boy, Erik... what should his middle name be? Oh! What was his name...?"

"What? Who?"

"The author. The author of the original novel-- Gaston Laroux! If it's a boy his name should be Erik Laroux Wagner."

"Christine Daae and Erik Laroux..." Kurt tried out the names. "They're perfect." He smiled at me, not saying anything for a moment.

"What?" I grinned.

"I love you so much, Erin."

"Oh, baby..." I kissed him. "I love you, too, sweetheart." We enjoyed each other's company for a few more moments before I looked back up at him. "Hey."  
"Hey what?"

"What do you say we celebrate at Disneyland tomorrow?"

"That is a fantastic idea. What time should we get up?"

"How does nine o'clock sound?"

"Perfect."

"Baby, the bus is on it's way, _please_ hurry!"

I could hear Kurt laughing in the bathroom of our hotel room. "Calm down, Erin, I'm coming!" There was a crackling sound and a flash of blue light and he stepped out into the main room, pocketing his shapeshifting device. "How do I look?"

Turning, I grinned. "What _have_ you done with my husband? You've got his voice, his accent, but... Ah, I'll keep ya. Now come on! Come on come on come on!"

Kurt rolled his now brown eyes at me and sighed, smiling. "You are like a child on Christmas morning-- so impatient, _kleines_, honestly..." He made his way towards me (and the door) as he spoke.

"I will honestly kick your... tail-less... not-blue butt if you don't go any faster, and yes, I am an unbearably impatient mutant but you are the one, love, who married me in the first place, so you're just going to have to learn to put up with me." I laughed.

He burst into laughter down the hall and pressed the elevator button. "Alright, I suppose you win," he grinned, sliding an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek as I laughed. A couple and their daughter came up then and waited with us for the elevator; they, too, looked as if they were headed the same place we were.

"You guys headed to Disneyland, too?"

The little girl, who couldn't have been more than six, grinned. "Yeah!" she piped up, jumping up and down. "This is our first time and I'm _sooo_ excited!"

"I bet!" I laughed. "I've been a bunch of times, but that was when I was a kid. It's his first time, too." I nodded towards Kurt.  
"Are you excited?" The little girl asked Kurt.

"Oh, yes, I could not sleep last night because I was so excited," Kurt smiled.

"What are you going to do first?"

"Oh..." Kurt looked at me and laughed. "What do you suggest, _kleines_?"

"I think you'd like... I think you'd like Star Tours!" I said in a dramatic voice.

"That sounds cool!" The little girl sounded intrigued.

"It's _very_ cool!" I said, and we laughed.

"Isn't that the Star Wars one?" Kurt asked, and I nodded.

"I like your accent," the little girl grinned.

"Rachel, that's enough, you silly girl..." her mother laughed.

"Oh, that's fine," Kurt grinned as Rachel continued.

"That was one of our vocabulary words this week. We're learning about different countries in school right now and about the different languages people speak there. Where are you from?"

I laughed as Kurt crouched down next to her. "I'm from Germany."

"Wow! Germany was my favorite. I liked all the castles. Did you live in a castle?"

"No," Kurt smiled. "But I was in a circus."

"A circus! Like with lions and tigers?"

"And bears."

Around the time we had talked of how "cool" Star Tours was, our elevator arrived, and at the talk of the lions, tigers and bears (oh, my), we were at the bottom. All of us stepped off and into the lobby. "Rachel, if you've not noticed, loves to talk," her father smiled.

"Oh, no, please, think nothing of it," I shook my head. "We love kids."

"You two have any of your own?"

"Actually..." I smiled up at Kurt and he nodded. "Actually we just found out last night, I'm... I'm gonna have a baby."

Rachel's mother gasped and her father gave a cry. "Well congratulations!" Her father grinned, shaking Kurt's hand.

"So this'll be your first?" The mother asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Oh, that is just fantastic, you two... You are going to be so happy, I just know it."

"Thank you so much," I grinned.

With that the bus pulled up. "Well good luck to you both, and hey, maybe we'll see you at the park!" The father grinned at us.

"Yeah, sure thing. Have fun, Rachel!" I called, and Kurt and I waved.

"Bye, Mr. German Circus-Man and his wife! See you on the bus!"

The two of us burst out laughing as we got on a few people behind Rachel and her family. The bus was almost full, but we found a couple seats up front (amazingly, together) and snagged them before anyone else could; Rachel and her family were actually seated in the row across from us. When we sat down we were still smiling over little Rachel, and Kurt was still a bit red. "Aww..." I laughed, kissing his cheek and looping my arm through his. "So sweet, Mr. German Circus-Man..." I whispered to him.

Kurt chuckled, gently kissing my ear and giving my hand a squeeze. "_Ich liebe dich, kleines_," he said softly.

"I love you, too."

German:  
--Well, um, okay, the only German phrase in this chapter, spoken by Kurt, of course, is at the end there, and if you can't tell what he said based off of his wife's response, then... yeah. :D Hahaha.

AND:

This is all I have for right now, unfortunately. Well, I do have maybe two or three more paragraphs, but they're going in the next chapter, which I know for a fact will be entitled "Barbara Ann." (Juuuust wait, you'll see. :D) As for right now, I need to wrap this up and start maybe attempting to pump out more of this story... alongside dance practice/ class, my jobs... all effin' three of them... Yay.

Take care, dudes!


	9. Barbara Ann

It was a bit of a drive from our hotel to the park, and the bus driver had the radio on to keep us company. Kurt and I were looking out the window when I happened to hear the DJ talking about the Beach Boys. "Oh, I _love_ the Beach Boys! Kurt, have you ever heard the Beach Boys?"

Kurt thought a moment before shaking his head, and the song Barbara Ann came on.

"Barbara Ann!" Rachel and I both cried at the same time. The bus driver laughed and turned up the volume a bit. "I can't _believe_ you've never heard these guys before!"

"Barbara Ann, take my hand, Barbara Ann, you got me rockin' and a rollin, rockin and a reelin' Barbara Ann!"

Rachel and I started singing wildly with the radio, and our families were laughing. Finally I jumped up. "C'mon, Rachel!" She jumped into my arms and we went dancing up and down the aisle. Rachel and I were laughing and singing, as was the entire bus at that point. Everyone was dancing in their seats and clapping. I then put down little Rachel, back with her parents, and reached out a hand for Kurt.

"Kurt, my darling! Come on!"

"_Was!_ No! Not on your life!"

"Oh, c'mon Mr. German Circus-Man!" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, Mr. German Circus-Man, dance with me!" I pleaded.

"Argh, fine!" He grinned. Taking my hand we flew up and down the aisle with ease.

A moment later Rachel and I sang again. "Tried Betty Sue, tried Betty Sue, tried Betty Sue but I knew she wouldn't do, Barbara Ann..."

Oh, what a circus _this_ was! When all of it was over Kurt did something I never thought he'd do in public, due to his shyness-- well, okay, he had just danced in public, actually danced!-- he tilted me back and kissed me fully. I could hear Rachel give a cry of delight; an ecstatic wolf whistle came from the back of the bus.

"Oh! You... oh, c'mere..." I laughed and hugged him, grinning. "I'll keep him!" I cried, and the bus clapped wildly.

"I cannot _believe_ you," I laughed, stepping off the bus only ten minutes later with Kurt just behind me. "My Kurt, dancing on a tour bus..." I clicked my teeth, pretending to get choked up. "I'm so proud!"

Kurt grinned, hugging me tightly as we made our way to the park entrance. "Well I liked those... um, Beach Guys? What were they called?"

"_Boys_, sweetheart," I giggled. "Beach_ Boys_."

"Ah, yes. Beach _Boys_. I liked their song."

Once inside the gates Kurt turned to me. "So... I am here for my tour. Where to first?"

"This way, darling..." I grinned, taking his arm. I led him through a short tunnel lined with antique Disneyland posters until we finally came to the mouth of Main Street. I could hear Kurt draw in a sharp breath, and I looked over at him. His eyes were wide, and he glanced about him, taking everything in as we slowly made our way down Main Street. "_Mein Gott_... it is so... ah!" He gave a slight jump as a horse drawn carriage rattled by. He watched it for a moment before his attention was pulled in by a barbershop quartet on the opposite side of the street. "Oh, Erin..." Kurt smiled as he watched the singers, putting his arm around me; after a moment he looked at me. "It's beautiful here." He kissed me.

The rest of our trip went wonderfully. We went to the beach, we did all the traveling we could handle. When we arrived back at the school I told the group the good news, that I was to have a baby. Just as I'd expected, my parents, who had come up to spend New Years with us, went ballistic when they found out. We were all gathered in the main sitting area of the school when I told them. Mom was crying with delight, and Dad was going all around the room, howling with laughter and hugging every person he came across. He finally came over to Kurt, who was standing next to Michael and grinning like a maniac. "Ha-ha! Wagner! You're gonna be a father, m'boy!"

"Congrats, brother," Michael gave Kurt a hug.

"_Danke schoen_," Kurt laughed.

"Mom, I can't believe I'm gonna have a cousin!" Little Erin tugged on Suze's shirt.


	10. Deora Ar Mo Chroi

Though I was pregnant, I refused to keep from dancing. It would keep me and my baby healthy, at least until it got to be too much. Once I started to show I decided to tone it down a bit. I hit the three month mark, and things were looking quite well.

It was the first week of March. Much-needced storms had been coming thru the area, bringing with it fog and rain. I had always loved storms. One cool morning it was a mite bit gray out, yet most of the fog had lifted, so I decided to head out to town to pick up a few things. I took my car, deciding not to risk getting hit by lightening. Kurt was still asleep; he was still exhausted from helping Logan put the new bookshelves in the main hall. The poor guys had stayed up all night working on them, and Kurt finally crashed at about three that morning. So I left him a note and was gone.

Humming along to the radio as I drove home, I changed stations a few times until I finally found a song I liked, and I turned onto the highway back towards the school. Everything seemed to have fallen into place! I was going to be a mother, and I was married to the most wonderful man in all the world, the baby's father. I couldn't have been happier.  
Except, when I was almost home, I didn't notice the truck that lost control of his car and slid on the slick highway. Slamming into the side of my little Honda, he sent me sailing- and screaming. My car rolled and flipped its way to the median before landing on its back. That's when I blacked out.

"Unh... Kurt?"

"Erin? Oh God, God! Professor! She's awake!"

"Rogue? Wha... Where's my husband?"

"Erin?" The Professor's calm voice reached my ears. "Erin, can you open your eyes?"

I slowly did as he said, and squinted at the light from the medical facility. I held up my hands. They both looked quite beaten. Turning my head to look to my right I could see my reflection in the side of a metal table. If I thought my hands were bad, it was nothing compared to my face. "Oh my God... Professor, what..."  
"You were in an accident, Erin..."

"My baby, how is my baby?"

"There isn't..."  
"My baby! How is she?"

The professor looked at me, desparate and sad. "I... Erin, I am so sorry... but I'm afraid your baby was lost to us."

For a moment I couldn't process what had just been said to me. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. "She... what?"

"The baby was lost in the accident."

"Honey..." Rogue took my hand; her eyes were red. "Oh my God, I am so sorry..." And I couldn't help it. I cried for a long time. Rogue held me and tried to comfort me as best she could; the Professor went to get Kurt. When he finally did show up, he was shaking. Rogue gave us some time alone.

"_Kleines_..." He took me in his arms. "Oh, I was so scared... I thought I was to lose the both of you... Erin? Darling?"

"Oh, God," I sobbed. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what, darling?"

The next month and a half were the lowest six weeks of my life. I didn't eat. I barely slept. I didn't even dance. They trained my replacement, and promised me a spot once things started to look up. But things didn't look up. Kurt and I started to fight quite often. There would be nights I would cry myself to sleep. I desperately wanted things to be the way they were before we'd lost the baby. Some nights I would like awake for hours; Kurt would climb into bed quietly. "Erin?"

And I would pretend to be asleep. That's when I would quietly cry until I actually was.

One night I went straight from my last class, which ended at eight-thirty, to our room and started to get ready for bed right away. Kurt was getting some papers together to pack up for the next day. We didn't say much as I came in.

"I'm going to get some dinner... do you want any, Erin?"

I shook my head. "No, I... I'm fine, thanks. Jubilee brought me something earlier."

Kurt nodded. I pulled my nightshirt over my head, taking a seat on my side of the bed, my back to Kurt.

"Erin, I..." Kurt started, but he sighed. "Why do we not talk anymore, _kleines_?" It was the first time since we'd lost the baby he'd called me by his pet name for me. I could feel a pang in my heart, yet as he spoke, I still couldn't bring myself to say anything at all. "I... I miss you..." There was pain in his voice.

I just couldn't say anything. I couldn't bring myself to utter a word. Kurt sighed, and I could see him shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"Kurt..." I moaned softly, wiping at my eyes. "I miss you, too, I..." I turned to face him, but found myself alone in our room.

I tried so hard to stay awake for him to come back but was gone when he finally did.

"Erin? Erin, wake up."

"Huh? What... what's going on?" It was the middle of the night; I could hear the rain pouring down around us outside. I looked over next to me. Kurt was still gone. Hadn't he ever come back? "Where's Kurt?"

"Well, he..." Storm sniffed. "He's outside."  
"What? What in the world is he doing out there? He's gonna catch a cold, he--"

Storm didn't say anything, but I could tell by the look in her eyes I should check it out.

I followed Storm out to the front of the school, where the stone steps led down to a large, beautiful grassy area, in which we had set up a stone commemorating our friend Jean. The rain continued to come down in sheets; lightening flashed. And yet I could hear something over the rain and the thunder. The lightening went off again, and with its help I found Kurt, in his pajamas, leaning against Jean's memorial, crying.

"Kurt?"

My husband looked up at me with the saddest look I'd ever seen on anyone's face. I could see his heart break in his eyes. I ran out to him, and he started to walk off!

"Kurt, wait!" I grabbed his arm.

"No, Erin!" He wheeled around to face me. "No...! It is all my fault!"

"Wha... what, sweetheart? What's your fault?"

"The baby!" He wailed in greif. "Losing the baby was my fault!"

I gaped at him. "Kurt, how was losing the baby your fault?"

"Look at me! It is God's punishment... He has forsaken me, because I am like this..." Kurt crumpled to the ground.

For a moment I couldn't speak. It made sense now, why he'd rarely talk to me. "Oh my God, you think you being a mutant is your fault? God is not punishing you for being a mutant! Losing the baby had nothing to do with you being a mutant, and it had nothing to do with God!" I got down on my knees next to him and sat on my ankles, putting a hand on his shoulder. I had been raised Unitarian and I knew how much Kurt's faith meant to him. I could feel a knot form in my throat. "Look at us, Kurt! You are not forsaken! Neither am I, because... because we found each other!" I made him look at me; our eyes met. "We found each other."

He started to cry again, this time crawling into my arms, burying his face in my neck. "Erin... Erin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... please... God forgive me..."

"I love you, Kurt." Breaking, my heart healed itself as I held my husband and cried. Finally, after a minute or so, the rain let up, but we were already drenched. Rogue ran out with a couple towels.

"Come here, sweetheart..." I wrapped Kurt in one of the towels as he continued to shudder with sobs. "Hey... hey! Oh, Kurt... look at me." I tilted his face to make him look me in the eye. And for a moment I couldn't say or do anything, other than cradle him in my arms and smile. "I'm here to take you home," I finally whispered.

And I'd never really thought about it until then, but the smile Kurt returned to me was the first I'd seen him give since before the baby was lost to us. He smiled up at me, a smile I remembered from a not too-distant dream... a dream of Christmas presents and birthday parties, of lazy Sundays on the couch with reruns of the X-Files and a bowl of ice cream.

He nodded. "Let's go home."

Translations

_Deora Ar Mo Chroi_: Celtic, meaning "tears of my heart."

NOTES

Oh, dear, I hate to leave you on a sad and dreary note, but I promise you that things are going to look up for the Wagner family. But I also wanted you to know that it might take me a while to write some more, as I am now going to start getting into X3... although I will let Kurt and Erin recover a bit after their terrible loss. ;)

For now... cheers:D


	11. Candlelight

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I can't believe it's been so long since I've done anything here. I would firstly and foremost apologize to my small yet very important fanbase; going thru my old reveiws for my stories made me realize how much of an inspiration you guys have been, and how thankful I am to have had you guys leave me such sweet messages. I've been utterly terrible for being away for so long, how can you ever forgive me:D Well just so you know, things are starting to pic up now; let's just say that I've been thru some really sy relationships that have sucked me dry, and now that I'm back to my normal self, I'm ready to delve back into the world of Kurt and Erin...  
So anyway, this chapter is going to be a bit long, which is cool, I think; I've basically combined two chapters into one. Also, I've given official title to this story:  
FIREFLY 2: CANDLELIGHT!  
The title Candlelight was inspired by Imogen Heap's song of the same name; while listening to it tonight and after looking up the lyrics, I realized how much this song reminded me of Kurt and of his possible strugle of not only being a mutant, but of also taking the injection, which we will get into at the end of this chapter. Check out the song if you can. :) Lotsa good stuff on YouTube. :D hehe  
So without much ado, I present to you:  
Chapter 11: Take the Lead/ Candlelight

-------------------

_Finally...  
_ After months of recovery, my husband and I were on old terms again. I daresay we were the way we were before, because nothing was ever the same again after my miscariage. Pandora's box had been opened, and now that we had experienced the hell of losing a child things were different. It certainly didn't mean that we never again would be happy; it would take time for that to happen, but once it did, I felt as if we could finally continue moving foward.  
And I had never felt so alive. I started back with Riverdance eventually, having to really work hard to get back into shape. But it was worth it.  
Then one day my boss at Riverdance called me into the office. She was smiling.  
"Erin," Maria started, offering me a seat. "I want you to know how proud we are of you. Your dancing has improved so much over the past few months, and after what happened to you, I... I have so much admiration for you."  
I smiled, and could feel my face turn red. "Thank you... that means alot to me."  
Maria nodded, yet didn't say anything for a moment. She then looked me in the eye. "Erin, do you know why I've called you in here today?"  
"Uh..." I was caught off guard for a moment, confused by her question. "I can't... say that I do, no."  
A faint smile played across her face. "Danielle has decided to retire to teach dance classes in Florida. We need a replacement."  
Danielle was our lead, the most important female dancer in all the show. All I could do was blink a few times, and when I didn't say anything, Maria continued.  
"You think you'd be up for the job?"  
"You..." I spoke slowly, not believing what was happening. "You're giving me the lead?"  
Grinning, Maria nodded.

"KURT!"  
Staff and students alike bolted out of the way as a firefly of red -- me -- streaked down the hallway in glee.  
"Kurt?" I bolted into his classroom to find him teaching a group of eighth-grade mutants basic German grammar. "Oh... oh, honey, I'm sorry, I--"  
"No, no, come in, Erin, what... what's going on? I don't think I've ever seen you this excited," he grinned.  
"Oh, I have the most wonderful news."  
"Wha... well, come, come..." My husband opened the door for me, but I shook my head.  
"No, no, it's... it's alright, this is something the children can hear, as well, I... I just want to shout from the roof!" I grinned, and the students laughed.  
"Well what?!" Kurt laughed. "What is the news?"  
I held out my arms. "I got the lead!"  
Kurt's jaw dropped. "_Was?!_"  
"Yeah!" I nodded. "Danielle retired! She wanted to teach."  
"Oh, Erin!" Kurt laughed hysterically, spinning me around, and his classrom gave a cheer. "I can't believe it, this is wonderful..."  
"Yay, Mrs. Wagner!" Came the cries from the students.  
"Thank you, you guys, thank you... I am so excited!"  
"Here, come here... just for a minute." Kurt had me step into the hallway, but turned to his students before joining me. "Everyone, start working on your homework, and I will be back in a moment, alright?  
"_Kleines_..." Kurt grinned, taking my face in his hands and kissing me. "I am so proud of you, my darling!"  
I couldn't stop giggling. "Oh... thank you, sweetheart!" He took me into his arms.  
"Tonight..." he whispered joyously. "Tonight, we celebrate."

"Red Lobster?" I laughed. "You're taking me to Red Lobster?"  
"Wha..." Kurt tried not to smile as I looked up at the restaraunt next to us. "You love seafood!"  
"Yeah, and you don't!"  
"_Kleines_, they have plenty of things here other than seafood."  
I grinned at my husband. It was still taking some getting used to, this new look of his. Either way, I liked it. It was strange, though. If I had a bit of a crush on this new look of his, would it technically be considered cheating? I laughed inwardly to myself as we climbed out of the car. Kurt must have noticed. He scoffed, a smile barely beginning to creep from the corner of his mouth.  
"What?"  
"You know, you're kinda cute." I linked my arm thru his. "I mean... in a... non-mutant sort of way."  
Laughing, Kurt looked at me like I was nuts. "_Mein Gott, sind sie ein verrucktes madchen..._"  
"Hey!" I giggled. "You asked!"  
It didn't take long for us to be seated, and we looked over our menus. After a while the little hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end as I realized I was being watched. I looked up. Kurt was smiling at me. "You're beautiful, you know that?"  
"I love you," I whispered.  
"_Ich liebe dich auch_."

The next day was Sunday. We woke up late, after having gone to a late movie after our meal at Red Lobster, and spent the last bit of the morning relaxing and eating breakfast with Rogue. Kurt went out for the groceries, and as I helped Rogue clean the kitchen, something started to feel... different.  
"Marie, I've noticed you and Bobby haven't been hanging around together lately. How is everything between you two?"  
She didn't say anything for a moment, instead, stared at the dishrag out in front of her on the island. "I saw him with Kitty Pryde last night, out on the little pond out back. They... looked... I dunno," she shrugged, continuing with scorn in her voice. "Happy, I suppose."  
"Oh, Marie..." I frowned. "God, I am so sorry..." I went over and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's the point of this ability I have? Why must you and Jean end up with something useful, like telekenesis, or even the healing abilities you and Logan have, when I must be stuck with this horrible thing? I've driven him away..."  
My heart broke for her; I couldn't think of anything to say. "I can't even imagine what it must be like for you, sweetie... I suppose that none of us asked for this, really. We're all rejects in the eyes of society. You don't think Kurt likes looking the way he does?"  
"Well..." Marie gave an ever-so-slight smile. "You told me once you actually liked the way he looks."  
"Wha... well, yes, I do," I blushed, laughing. "But at the same time, I'm sure that someone who hasn't met him or knows about him would be scared out of their mind if they met him for the first time. You should have seen my niece the first time she met him, she just about shit bricks. 'My God, _that's_ my uncle?'"  
Marie smiled, and didn't say anything for a moment. "Thanks, Erin," she said quietly, giving me a hug.

The next day, after the regular school day, I was teaching a dance class along with Chelsea (who'd gotten quite good, actually) when all of a sudden, Jubilee burst in.  
"I really think you should find a television, guys."  
I made it to the living room a moment later with Chelsea and Jubilee by my side and saw the news was on. There was a large group of students and teachers forming, and Storm was there, too. "Ororo, what's going on?"  
She looked to be in a daze. "It's unbelievable."  
"We bring to you this late-breaking announcement; this morning, scientists have released the news that they have discovered what's being hailed as 'a cure to the mutant strain.' This antidote, when injected, can and will remove any bit of mutant strain in a mutant being, thereby rendering them a normal-appearing homo-sapien, ability-free. This 'cure,' if you will, will be made readily available to those who seek it this coming Friday, at eight in the morning, eastern-standard time."  
I immediately thought of Rogue, and next to me, Ororo sighed. "There goes the neighborhood."

That night I got ready for bed and turned on the TV to see what was on. Nothing but more news reports, so I turned it off and crawled under the covers. Kurt breezed in, carrying some books in his arms. It was the first I'd seen of him since before the news broke. He smiled at me, a tired smile full of relief to see a kind face. "Hallo, kleines."  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
"Did you hear the news?" He put the books over on our desk, then grabbed a pair of his pajama pants out of the dresser.  
"I did. It's amazing, isn't it?"  
"Mm," Kurt nodded, and nothing was said for a moment, as Kurt changed and got ready for bed. "You have a good day?"  
"Mm, the ususal," I shrugged and nodded. Kurt climbed into bed next to me and rested his chin in his hands. "Literature, dancing... stressing..."  
My husband laughed. "Yes, indeed... I believe we all have." He smiled up at me and brushed a bit of hair from my eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."  
"Me, too," I smiled. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a long week."

And a long week it was. Everyone was up in arms about the antidote; debates raged all week. I thought it was wonderful for those who wanted it, who really, truly wanted it, but me? I thought about it long and hard and found that I could never do it. This was me... and it always had been. I wasn't about to change.  
The debates heated until Friday morning, when people started lining up around the block at every pharmacist's office, waiting for a dose. There was alot to do with the parents of the students-- the ones that knew of their children going to the school, that is-- some of them were okay with their kids taking the injection, some were against it, it was all so complicated. So much to figure out.  
And Friday, well... Friday was the busiest, craziest day of them all. I was scheduled, after school, to take a group of some of our oldest students into town for the shot. The parents of these children had written in, stating that if their child wanted the shot, they were permitted to take it. There were only about ten of them who wanted it out of the entire school, but Storm and I agreed to take them into town for the injection. We knew it would probably be all night.  
All that week, Kurt and I had... argued. Well, not necessarily "argued," if you will; it was more like a very heated debate, or, rathar, me damn near begging him to consider not taking the shot. He'd been throwing around ideas of going in for a dose for himself. Finally, on Thursday night, our debates came to a head and we had a full-on argument.  
"But Kurt, you don't have to do this!"  
"You're such a hypocrite, Erin! What is your problem? You said it yourself, you believe that if someone truly wants the shot, they should take it!"  
I was struck speechless for a moment. "You... you're right. You're absolutely right." I sat down on the end of the bed, scratching my head, and Kurt came to sit next to me. "Kurt, I... I just don't believe we should have to answer to anybody but ourselves. This is who you are. But at the same time, sweetheart..." I took his face in my hands. "If this is what you want... I realize there is none who will stop you." I smiled at him, and he kissed me.  
So on Friday, when the day started and I knew it would be a long one, I worried. I worried alot. I still believed what I'd said to him the night before, but at the same time, I was desperately hoping Kurt would refuse the injection.  
I had my classes, I had my little field trip at the end of the day, and by the time the bus pulled back to the school with me, Storm, and ten brand-new homo-sapiens onboard, I was not only exhausted, but I was nervous as hell. What would I find upon reaching our bedroom? My husband, obviously... but would he look the same as the day we married?  
After straightening things out with Professor Xavier, I went up to bed, and to the moment I'd been practically dreading all day. But when I got up to the room, I found it dark and empty. I looked back out into the hallway as some of the students and a handful of my coworkers filed by.  
"Hey, Remi, have you seen Kurt?"  
"Sorry, Erin, I think he's still out."  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
"No... no, girl, he didn't. Sorry." The look in his eye was enough... sympathetic and apologetic.  
That didn't make me feel much better.  
I slowly got ready for bed, mostly in a haze. I lay there in the darkness, panicking, my mind racing. I'd even tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I left him a message, but to no avail. I started to sob and buried my face in my pillow. A few minutes later, I heard a noise, and it took me a second to realize the door had opened; I did a double take and sat up. It was still dark, but I could see a silhouette in the doorway.  
"Kurt?" My shaky voice broke. "Kurt, is that you?"  
I could hear the door shut and light on the bedside table came on in a flash. My husband sat down on the side of the bed, his yellow eyes filling with tears as they began to cascade down his blue face. "I couldn't do it, Erin. I stood outside that office for hours, just staring at it. You were right. I'm not answering to anybody."  
"Oh, my God, Kurt..." I collapsed into his arms and sobbed all over again. He cried as he held me.  
"I'm sorry, _kleines_, I'm so sorry," Kurt wept."  
I kissed him then, and I couldn't stop kissing him, either. As tired as we both were, we stayed up for a while longer.  
I lay in his arms later that night, watching the moonlight dance in our window, thanks to the dancing branches of the trees at our windowsil. Kurt took my hand in his, three blue fingers against five pale ones, and it was then I realized how right Joanie Mitchell was... "You don't know what you got 'till it's gone..." or at least until you nearly lose it.  
Kurt kissed my forehead and tilted my chin to make me look at him. I could see the whole world in those yellow eyes. It's funny how someone whom most would think to be frightening would end up being the most gentle of them all.  
"_Ich liebe dich soviel, kleines_."  
"_Ich liebe dich, auch_."

The next day, around noon, I'd not seen Rogue anywhere at all, which was odd, because usually the two of us would run into each other at least once before lunch, even on a Saturday. When I passed Bobby in the halls, he looked shaken to the core, which suprised me.  
"Bobby?"  
He kept walking, not saying anything to me or even glancing up. Kitty met him at the end of the hallway. "Bobby, what is it? Are you alright?"  
I turned back the way I was initially heading to realize that I was only feet away from Rogue's room. I went over and pushed the door open; it had been open a foot anyhow, so I finished it off to find my best friend sitting on her bed, crying, her arms bare, save for a bandaid on her right forearm. Her gloves were nowhere in sight. She looked up at me, eyes red, voice shaky.  
"What _was_ the point of it, anyway?"

------------------------

German translations:  
"Mein Gott, sind sie ein verrucktes madchen" ---- My God, you're a crazy girl  
"Ich lieve dich soveil" ---- I love you so much


	12. Are You Ready For This?

Hello again, my dear readers. It is I, Firefly-ErinMW, with another chapter of Firefly 2: Candlelight. :) This one is kindof a bridge; by that, I mean, nothing TOO exciting happens in it, but there is a little something important. :P

Also, before we get into this chapter, I'd like to briefly talk about something I should have added to my stories from early on. Every time I write, I love to listen to music. A friend of mine once said, and I am the same way-- they need to listen to the right music while writing or it totally destroys the mood. Sometimes while listening to music I am inspired by what I hear, may it be by the lyrics or the melody itself or sometimes even both, and an idea pops into my head an I just have to get it out onto paper. There have been times where I've even named chapters and stories after songs. From now on, every chapter, I will reference and credit my musical muses, if any, at the end of every chapter, much like I do with any German bits that might be spoken thru-out. :D Ok! So with that, I hope you enjoy!

Oh Oh Oh! Before I forget! Shoot, I wish there was a way I could upload photos to my stories, as well, 'cos when Kurt and Erin go out with their friends later in this chapter, I based what he wore off of this one TOTALLY adorable picture of Alan Cumming... XD One of my fave pics of Alan! If any of you want it, I'll email it to you. :D hehe

Questions? Comments? Chocolate? PM me:D

CHAPTER 12: Are You Ready For This?

As the days wore on, things started to calm down a little bit as far as the antidote was concerned; it was still big news, but it wasn't as heated as it had been the first couple weeks or so. Rogue immediately packed her bags and left, much to the dismay of me, our colleagues and our friends. I was totally crushed-- my best friend had just moved out. I never admitted it to anyone, but deep down I applauded her for getting the antidote; I always had admired her for living so long with the powers she had. Noone should have to live like that, without any human contact whatsoever. I called her as often as I could, and most of the time she wouldn't pic up. The few times she did, she'd talk for a few minutes and then make up some excuse to get off the phone. Each time, I could hear sadness in her voice.

One week, there was just so much going on that we decided to have a night out on the town the coming Friday. We pooled names-- Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Chelsea, Ororo, Logan, Kurt and I would all go out for drinks and dinner and maybe even some karaoke. Honestly, I was excited as hell because it'd been a long, long time since we'd all gone out as a group to do something, and we all really needed a break. Riverdance was off for the season, which took a whole load off of my mind, honestly; I was beginning to get a little overwhelmed!

I couldn't stop staring at the clock on Friday. I was teaching a beginner's Irish Dance class, and finally, after what seemed an eternity, the final bell sounded and it was officially the weekend.

"Okay, kids, this weekend-- River, honey, c'mon, pay attention-- this weekend I want you all to focus on those rallys, alright? You all are doing very good but practice is the key! You keep at it and pretty soon I won't be able to tell the difference between you and Colin Dunne, okay?" I smiled, putting my hands on my hips and taking a look at the group of ten-year-olds in front of me. I was really proud of these kids. "Alright, you guys, get outa my classrom. Go on. And have a good weekend, okay? Be safe!"

"Bye, Erin!"

"See you Monday, Firefly!"

"Bye, guys."

"Hey! Erin." Chelsea poked her head in my room with a grin. "You ready for tonight? Huh?" She raised her eyebrows at me, and I laughed.  
"Oh, you can bet your life," I nodded, taking off my hornpipes and rubbing my aching feet. I pulled out my flip-flops, thankful for the breathing room. "You gonna meet us in the living room? I've still gotta take a shower."  
"Oh, yeah, me too-- naw, we all still have to get ready. I think Logan was talking about taking two cars or something."  
"Yeah, that sounds good, all going together." I pulled on my flip-flops and wriggled my toes.

"Logan said we won't have room for you, though; he said to me, 'No way the Flying Torch is ridin' with us, she's gonna have to use her own personal mode of transportation.'"  
I stopped and looked at the girl, my jaw on the bench and we burst out laughing. "Oh, man, I had you there for a second, didn't I?" Chelsea grinned.

"Uh, yeah," I laughed. "Pfft-- the Flying Torch? When has he ever called me that?"

"Oh... he has," the girl gave me a sly grin.

"He has, has he?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. That certainly sounded like Logan. "Alright, well..." I got up and stretched. "I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick. Meet ya back in the living room at six, then?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there."

I got back up to my room in moments to find Kurt already in the shower; his classes got out about a half-hour before mine did, so I started to figure out what to wear for the night while I waited for the facilities to free up. When Kurt finished, he came out in a towel to let me have free reign of the shower.

"Hallo," he smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hi, baby. You excited about tonight?"  
His smile widened into a grin and he nodded. "_Ja!_"

"Good," I giggled. "'Cos it's gonna be a great night. I'll see ya in a few!" I headed in to the bathroom with my jeans and a cute top.

When I was done with my shower I dressed, then emerged from the bathroom to find my husband ready-- remote and all. He was drying his now-brown hair with his towel and was dressed in black pants, a black tee-shirt and his black leather jacket Logan got him for his birthday the year before. Putting down the towel he ran a hand thru his hair, then looked at his hands with a bemused and curious look on his face.

"Hey there, stranger," I smiled. "You got a date for tonight?"

Kurt looked up at me, still smiling. "Why... no," he said playfully. "Do you?"

"Nope. Wanna be my date?" I gave him a silly grin and he laughed.

"Hmm... why not?"

"Well then, my dear..." I went over to him and put my arms around his waist. "To the living room!" We had just enough time for a laugh before-- _BAMF!_-- the living room it was.

Still grinning, I looked from my husband to the room around us, searching for at least one or two from our group. Ororo and Jubilee were meeting up with Chelsea and Logan, so the only ones we were waiting for were Bobby and Kitty. Kitty came down moments later, sans Bobby, saying that he wasn't feeling good and he wanted us to go on without him.

"He says rain check, guys."  
"Aaw," Ororo said sympathetically. "Well, it's not like this is the last time we go out, right? There will always be other times!"

There was a knock at the door as Ororo, Kitty and I all talked, and Logan went to answer it. He stood there and didn't say anything as he stared at the unknown person at the door.

"Logan?" I called. "Who is it?"

Logan looked at me and opened the door to reveal a casually dressed Rogue, hair still stripped with white, hands still without gloves.

She sighed. "Hi, Erin."

"Rogue?" She almost cringed when I said the name, her old name, but smiled kindly at me as I walked over to her and gave her the first real hug I'd ever given her in the years we'd known each other. "What... what's up?"

"Well, I... I might be a new human but that doesn't mean I don't miss my old friends," she looked around at the group. "I miss you the most, Erin," she whispered.

"Oh, sweetie..." I hugged her again. "I miss you, too, but why did you just up and leave like that? What, did you think that by taking the antidote it would make us love you less?"  
"I... I don't know what I thought. But I knew I couldn't stay here, I..."

I smiled. "Well, I'm just glad to have you back, is all."

"Me, too," she returned the smile.  
"Well hey, listen, we were all about to step out to do some dinner and karaoke and maybe even some drinkin'," I said scandalously, and Marie laughed. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Wha..." she looked around at the group.

"Oh, Marie, yes, please!" Ororo came up next to me. "Come with us. We've all missed you so much."

Marie thought for a moment, and before long her face slowly spread into a grin. "Okay, I'll do it!"

We all stepped outside moments later to head out to the cars, and I pulled my jacket on. Kurt came over to put his arm around me. "How are you feeling, _kleines_? Are you going to be warm enough in that?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, sweetheart, yes," I nodded, smiling. "Don't you worry about me." With that I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Oooooh, girl..." Marie scolded from my right. There was a slight laugh in her voice. "What would Kurt say if he saw you kissin' this other guy? Tsk, tisk, tisk..." She shook her head and finally couldn't resist the smile, and we all shared a good laugh.


	13. Clubbed to Death, Part Two

**(((ATTENTION READERS)))**

Before getting along any further, I honestly feel I must bring this to the attention of my readers, because I don't know how sensitive some of you are to these sorts of things, but I thought I'd warn you that, in this chapter, we have:

One (1) case of drunken karaoke, but most importantly,

One (1) case of nocturnal/marital bedroom activities. And no-- unlike last time, this is NOT a drill. I mean, I don't spell out the whole night's events, but I do start to get into them a bit, so therefore, I believe this chapter must be given the rating of **PG-13.**

Oh, but who am I kidding? You're probably as excited to read about it as I was to actually write it... ;P Muah-haha!

Thank you for your cooperation and understanding:D

So without further ado...

CHAPTER 13: Clubbed to Death, Part Two

We had dinner that night at a little cafe with a beautiful patio-- the same cafe I'd met Chelsea. The railings and occasional poles lining the brick patio were the same beautiful wrought iron ivy that decorated most buildings in New Orleans, and to the tops of the poles they'd strung white Christmas lights. Off to the side, we noticed a little band beginning to set up. It was a very romantic setting, and as we sat down, our waiter came up and took our drink orders. Kurt sat at my left; Marie, on my right. She leaned over to Jubilee, who was sitting on her other side, and the two of them chatted lightly and shared a laugh.

It was so nice to be able just sit back and relax with my husband and our friends. It always seemed like we were forced to keep such a straight face for so long that we never had any time to loosen up and be ourselves for once, so getting to go out and laugh and be normal again was great.

Once we got our drinks, we had enough time to order some food before the band started playing. They started with an old Louis Armstrong tune called "High Society;" I had recently become a huge fan of old jazz and swing, and I loved this song. But after High Society was over, they started a song that was up there on my favorites list. Not only that, but it was the song Kurt and I danced to at our wedding: our song! I was talking to Marie when the song started, and my whole face lit up; when I turned, my husband was standing over me with a smile on his face. Kurt put out his hand for mine. "Dance with me, _kleines_."

I beamed at him and took his hand, letting him guide me over to the dance floor where two other couples had already started dancing. The smile on Kurt's face as he drew me in towards him was the sweetest I'd ever seen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck, blushing as Kurt sang softly in my ear.

"_Stars shining bright above you; night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you;' birds singin' in a sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me. Say 'nighty-night' and kiss me; just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me; while I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me..._"

After dinner and dancing (Rogue even found a cute boy to share a few dances with-- bare arms and all), we headed out to a karaoke bar, where we all had a few drinks and a few laughs. Kurt and Kitty were the designated drivers for the night: Kitty was of driving age and not of drinking age, and Kurt, although a casual drinker, decided to pass it up for the night, for the sake of his friends to have a good time. I'd only had about two margaritas, but by the time I started my third and final "adult beverage" I was choc full of enough liquid courage to make my way to the karaoke stage and confess to my group (as well as the rest of the restaraunt, small and virtually patronless as it may have been) that I was going to sing a song for my husband, in honour of him becoming a priest. That song just so happened to be "Like a Prayer" by Madonna.

"_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone; I hear you call my name, and it feels like home... When you call my name, it's like a little prayer; I'm down on my knees, I'm gonna take you there; in the midnight hour, I can feel your power; just like a prayer, I'm gonna take you there..._"

And boy, you should have seen the look on my husband's face! Classic. I have never seen anyone blush so red! His jaw hit the floor and his eyes went wide; Logan was gagging on his Harp's Beer, he was laughing so hard. The girls had tears streaming down their faces, and Marie and Jubilee got up after regaining their composure to join me about a third of the way thru the song. We sang and laughed together, but on certain chance I would jump down and sing just for Kurt...

"_I hear your voice; it's like an angel sighing. I have no choice, I hear your voice... feels like flying! I close my eyes; oh God, I think I'm falling, out of the sky; I close my eyes... heaven help me!_"

Little did we know that this moment would go down in the history of our friendship as being the number one most referenced comedic moment in our group.

After I sang, I got a huge round of cheers from not only my husband and my friends, but from the ten or so patrons that shared the little restaraunt-slash-bar with us that night. I hopped down off the stage with a huge grin on my face; giving a bow, I headed over to the empty seat next to my still-blushing husband. He leaned over as I sat down next to him.

"And you thought _I_ was the little demon..." he said softly, chuckling.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah?" I looked back at him to see that devilish little look in his eye again. Yellow eyes, brown eyes, either way-- he was always able to pull off that little look. And it always ended up driving me wild.

"Yeah..." he grinned, kissing me.

After that I started to sober up. I was already having a hell of alot of fun, and knew that what with the sugar alone I'd just ingested, I could keep singin' all night! Chelsea, Ororo and I did a rendition of "Tutti Frutti," Logan and Kurt were joined by another guy from the restaraunt who looked to be about thirty or so for a trio of the Beatles' song "Twist and Shout." Ororo, Marie, Kitty, Jubilee, Chelsea and I were joined by about half the female population of the restaraunt for a revival of Aretha Franklin's "Respect," and Kurt and I even had a duet of our song from Disneyland-- the Beach Boys' "Barbara Ann."

It was one in the morning when we finally decided to call it quits. Paying our tabs, we headed out to our cars; Kurt and Kitty drove us home, as planned. We joked all the way home, but when we finally arrived back at the school, we quieted it down a bit, since we knew that our hundreds of roommates probably wouldn't appreciate seeing a large handful of their teachers in the current state they were in, even if it were a Friday night. We said goodnight to our friends, still grinning like madmen, and Kurt and I went up to our room.

"_Mein Gott_, what a night!" My husband chuckled, laying his keys and wallet out on the desk by our bathroom door.

"Yeah..." I giggled, heading into the bathroom to wash my face. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my favorite pajamas-- green bottoms and a white spaghetti strap top with little shamrocks all over it-- and changed, then headed back out to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. All the while, I was humming the Madonna song I'd dedicated to him that night. Kurt, now his usual blue self and in his pajamas, heard me, and a grin slowly spread across his face as he turned to look at me. He shook his head and laughed.

"You silly girl," he wrinkled his nose at me, and I giggled again. Kurt turned to the lamp on the dresser and shut it out; the room was plunged into darkness, but within a matter of seconds I felt the bed move at my feet. He gave a low growl and gnawed on my leg a bit, and I burst out laughing, which caused him to laugh, too. Crawling up towards me, he hovered over me and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him, and Kurt reached for my shirt and started to pull off one of the straps. It was about then, when his kisses started to migrate south, that I realized just how silly it had been to even put the pajamas on in the first place, if they were about to come off again anyway.

Heh heh heh. :D How'd ya like THAT?? Muah. LOL

Music Time!

(Here I am, implementing my new music rule, hehe)

OK, so other than the songs mentioned at the Karaoke party, we firstly have Kurt and Erin's song they dance to: "Dream a Little Dream of Me." It is a beautifully sweet song, and it makes me swoon every time I hear Ella and Sachmo play it. Definately look it up. :D Secondly we have the title of the chapter, which is "Clubbed to Death, Part Two." Kinda morbid, I know-- but hear me out. :D The title is taken from a song of the same name by Rob Dougan, not to be confused with his song "Clubbed to Death, Part One," which is also an incredible song-- but see, I wanted to use Part Two because I feel it just has this raw edge to it that I just can't explain... it's an incredibly sexy song, and it's one of the three songs I was flipping thru as I was writing the last scene. Seriously, guys, you really need to go check it out. It's amaaaaaazing. Like, listen to it while reading the last part. It has this "throw-you-up-against-a-wall" edge to it that's just... phew! LOL Devastating!

The other two songs I was thinking of naming this chapter after, the other two songs I was thinking about while writing the last scene, are "Excess" by Tricky and "Session" by Linkin Park. Both are also incredibly sexy songs. :D I think you could listen to all three songs and get by, hahaha.


	14. Hide and Seek

Chapter 14: Hide and Seek

I could feel dull sunlight hitting my eyes the next morning; it was the first thing I noticed after coming out of the "coma" I'd put myself in after "over-serving" myself at the karaoke bar the night before. I was lying in Kurt's arms, my left arm around his waist and my aching head resting against his chest, and I blinked a few times to try and get my eyes working again. Kurt sighed in his sleep, reaching up with his only free hand to rub his eyes.

"Mmm….. _welche zeit ist es?_"

I looked over at the small table next to our bed. "Nearly ten."

Kurt gave another little moan, letting his hand gently drop to my shoulder, but as gentle as he was, I still gave a jump. It stung!

"Ouch! What in the world….?" I slowly sat up and as I did, Kurt gasped.

"Oh, _kleines_, I— I'm sorry! What happened?"

"I…. I don't know," I said, puzzled, as I reached back for the sore little spot where my left shoulder met my neck. But before my hand got there I looked down at the sheets next to me and my husband to find a little pool of half-drying blood about the size of an old fifty-cent piece, just below my pillow. My jaw dropped. "Wha—blood? What the hell?"

Kurt looked at the bloodstain and sat up straightaway, eyeing my shoulder as I reached back for the sore spot. "_Mein Gott!_ Erin! What….. what happened?!"

"I have no idea, I—" I stopped suddenly, gently feeling the wound on my shoulder. Oval shaped, created out of hash marks. I looked at my husband and burst out laughing. And I couldn't stop laughing, either. It didn't take long for tears to start streaming down my face. Kurt looked at me as if I were insane.

"What? What's so funny?" He cracked a small smile.

"Look," I choked, pointing at the wound. Kurt studied it, puzzled. "Look….. You bit me!"

"_WAS?!_"

"Yeah!" I laughed. "You bit me. Last night, when we…. You know……" Kurt nodded and I went on. "I remember now, you and I were…. Getting a little excited, and…… you bit me." I started howling all over again. Kurt shook his head and burst out laughing, as well, burying his face in his hands. He and I were laughing so hard we could barely compose ourselves, and he looked at me, gasping for air between laughs.

"_Hören sie auf mich, kleines, Ich werde nicht der sein, zum das Frau Ihres Bruders zu erklären! Verstehen sie?_"

I gaped at him, grinning and giving him a playful little slap on the knee. The past year or so, he'd started to teach me some German, and I was amazed I could understand so much already. "Hey, I can bandage myself up just fine, Wagner, thank you very much," I laughed. "I don't need the _Suzeanne_ to come in here to do it for me."

Kurt collapsed back onto the bed, still howling.

Forty minutes later, after changing the sheets and getting up and ready for the day, we went down to the kitchen for some food. Although I myself was still grinning, Kurt was giggling like a mad-man.

It was quite an amusing sight. Logan sat at one end of the table, staring at Kurt, who was located at the other end. I was on Kurt's left, facing the window, and Kurt, having been hit by another bought of the giggles, had to stop eating for a moment to compose himself. He buried his face in hands. Logan, the entire time, sat there, holding his soup spoon, staring at Kurt with raised eyebrow.

Finally, "Man, Blue Boy, what did you drink last night?"

I shrugged, grinning. "I don't know, he just woke up like that. I think I should have him committed."

"_Sie ist gebissen worden..._"

Logan stared at him and shook his head, smiling. "Whatever floats your boat."

When Kurt had calmed himself down enough, I waited for him to finish his food and we left together. I was heading to see Suzeanne anyway for some Motrin for the headache and bitemarks, and Kurt told me he'd meet me in the living room. After making the stop to see her, I went to meet Kurt. I'd brought my book because I'd just wanted to read for a bit, but took a few minutes just to veg out with my husband.

I nestled up against him, leaning my head against his shoulder and watching a group of high schoolers play foosball. Wrapping his arms around me, Kurt kissed my forehead and smiled. "So... you have a birthday coming up next month. You given any thought to what you might want to do?"

I smiled. "Oh, I have no idea... a quiet day, here at home, I suppose... my parents here... my brother..."

"Aw. Well isn't there something?"

I laughed. "I don't know... tell you what," I looked up at him. "Suprise me, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt grinned, kissing me.

"Hey, by the way, I had the weirdest dream this morning."

"You, as well?"

"Wha... you had one, too?"  
"Mm-hmm," Kurt nodded. "What was yours?"

"I woke up afterwards, and it was about seven forty-five; in my dream the whole school started shaking, and I could hear the Professor calling out for Scott."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "That was my dream, too."  
All of a sudden, Storm burst into the room. When she saw us, she came straight over. "You two. C'mon, get up. Come with me."  
We didn't stop to ask questions; my husband and I leapt up and followed her to the Professor's study. When the door was shut all the way, she sighed and turned to face me and my husband. "She's alive."  
"Who, Ororo, who are you talking about?"  
"Jean. Jean's alive."

I gasped. "Oh my God... what... well, how? How can this be?"

"This morning, they needed an extra hand in the computer lounge and I agreed to help them when all of a sudden the entire building started to shake. We could hear a voice... The Professor had Logan and I go out to Alkali Lake, and there we found her lying unconscious on the shore," Storm explained. "Her hair's grown out, but other than that she hasn't changed in the slightest. I have no idea how she survived what she did, let alone how she could have gone this long without coming back to us..."

Kurt and I looked at each other. "Earthquake dreams, huh? Well where is she? I wanna see her!" I cried. Jean was my friend!

"No..." Ororo stopped me. "No, she is in a very fragile way at the moment. Besides. the Professor is down there with her now. Logan, too. You'll see her in time."

When Logan went to visit Jean later that day, she was still unconscious, but he never made it back for the class he was going to sub that afternoon. Storm, Professor Xavier and I went down to the medical facilities to see if he was still down there.

"Logan! Logan, oh my God, what happened?" The four of us got to the medical facilities below ground to find it in near ruin; Logan lay sprawled out on the floor. Ororo helped him up.

"What have you done?" The Professor scolded.

"I- I think she killed Scott," Logan stammered, unable to believe it himself.  
"What?!" My mouth fell open.

"That's not possible."

"I warned you," Professor Xavier sighed, and he closed his eyes. "She's left the mansion, but she's trying to block my thoughts. She is so strong!" He paused and opened his eyes. "It may already be too late."

My head was spinning after the news that had just been spilled, but I jumped into action, grabbing my XMen suit. Logan, Storm and the Professor had gone to the home of Jean's parents to see if there was anything they could do to help stop Jean from doing any further damage. She was a threat to everyone around her, as well as herself.

What they didn't know is that I snuck in the jet behind them.

I watched from the bushes across the street to find Magneto and a small group of his followers show up; he ordered the behemoth in the metal helmet to not let anyone in, and he turned to accompany Professor Xavier inside. _I have got to get in there,_ I sighed, aggravated. If I took to the air and descended upon the house, I knew someone from Magneto's group was sure to spot me, but it was the only chance I had. I focused on the house owned by Jean's next door neighbours, unlocking the door and opening it up. I hated doing this, but if it was for the good of humans and mutants alike, then it would be worth it. I only wanted to see my friend again.

_CRASH!_

Everything started falling apart at Jean's neighbour's house. Magneto's group, wondering why there was commotion next door when the battle was going on behind them, came foward to the curb, their interests piqued and backs partially to my hideout, so it was within that split second I went zooming into the skies above. Descending into the backyard as discretely as one could, I snuck in through the back door to find a war going on. Water was coming from the sink, but instead of flooding the wood floors, it rose to the ceiling, where it collected near the window overlooking Mrs. Grey's garden I'd landed in. Magneto sat beneath the sink in a daze, debris all around him, and he looked at me with curiosity. _Sssh_, I mouthed. But it was too late for that. Ororo brought about a lightening storm, and all hell broke loose between all sides. The big guy with the helmet was kicking Logan's butt, and I had to fight the urge to help a friend. I had to get to the root of the problem.

"Jean!" I heard the Professor from the living room. "Let me in!"

I stepped inside to find my friend and colleague sitting by the window, facing the Professor. Everywhere I looked, everything was spinning out of control.

"Jean?"

Her face was unlike I'd ever seen it. Her eyes were black as night and her skin looked-- well, it looked as if she'd been six feet under for a few months. But when those dark eyes landed on mine, her face softened; her skin regained its natural state, as did her eyes. Everything still spun around us. Ever-so-cautiously, I approached my friend.

"MURPHY, NO! Get back here this instant!" Just like a parent uses their child's full name when said child is in trouble, I knew that when the Professor addressed me by my maiden name, he was not pleased with me. But just like the defiant child, I paid no heed.

"Jean?" I crouched down in front of her.

"E-Erin?" Her face twisted in grief. "Why is this happening?"  
"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know..." I took her hand. "But what I do know is that..." I choked back tears. _BE STRONG, Erin!_ I scolded myself. _Be strong for your friend!_ "What I do know is that I... I love you, I love you very much, Jean... you have always been my second mother. And I know that the Professor loves you, too. We all love you. And we need you, Jean. Please."

She smiled at me, tears streaming down her face. "Do you remember your twentieth birthday? How... how we stuffed ourselves full of cake and sang all those songs? That dress that Kurt bought you..."  
"Yes," I laughed through the tears that started to overflow from my eyes. "I will never forget that day."

"What was it you and Rogue and Kitty sang... the Broadway number..."  
"All That Jazz? Chicago?"

"Yes! Yes... Oh, Erin... I am so sorry... You know I love you, too, honey, I--" It was then, in a split second, all the emotions seemed to go through her face at once-- first, love, and then pain, followed by fear-- but to my absolute heartbreak, she began to deteriorate again; her eyes changed back to black, spewing evil hatred. "But it's time for you and your friends to go!"

It felt as if I'd been hit by an eighteen-wheeler tanker truck. SLAM-- my body hit the doorframe and I crumpled to the ground.

"Get up, child." I rolled into the kitchen to find Magneto still there. "Get out. Now."

Turning back to Jean and the Professor, I saw Jean stand up. The Professor was now floating above his wheelchair. "JEAN! Jean, NO!"

The whole house was at least fifteen feet above the ground at that point.

Magneto and I could only sit there, watching as Jean deteriorated even further, destroying everything around her-- including the Professor. The flesh began to peel away from his knuckles. Wolverine, now seemingly glued to the ceiling in the next room, managed to pull the doors open just in time. Everything suddenly stopped. It was the most incredible thing. "Don't let it control you,"The Professor told Jean, before turning to Logan... and he smiled a smile that said, "It's going to be okay."

"CHARLES!" Magneto called out, but it was too late. Professor Xavier deteriorated before our very eyes.

_CRASH._ The house finally landed back on its foundation, completely destroyed. And all Magneto did was go to Jean and lead her away.

"Jean? Jean-- no..."

But it was as if I wasn't even there. She looked right past me. My heart was breaking. I could feel anger and despair well up inside of me. I turned to the Professor's chair... empty. My face twisted in grief. "It can't be empty..." It was then that Logan and Storm came rushing in to find me on my knees next to his chair. I looked at them, desperately wanting them to tell me something wonderful. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they, too, couldn't even register what had just happened.

"It-- it can't be empty... Ororo? Lo--" I burst into sobbs.

"No, God..." Logan collapsed. "NO!"

Ororo threw her arms around us both, and the three of us sat there and cried... three lost children without their father.

------------------

Yeah, I know, it's some pretty heavy stuff. I can't believe it. I feel completely drained after writing it. Phew.

German Translations:

_Welche zeit ist es?_: What time is it?

_Hören sie auf mich, kleines, Ich werde nicht der sein, zum das Frau Ihres Bruders zu erklären! Verstehen sie?_: Listen here, little one, I am not going to be the one to explain that to your brother's wife! You got that?

_Sie ist gebissen worden_: She's been bitten

Musical Selections:

This chapter was named after the song "Hide and Seek," also by Imogen Heap. I will never forget the first time I ever heard the song; I was going to leave my friend a comment on MySpace when I noticed she had a new song, and as I listened I had to stop and do only that. The song was incredible. It was so infinately sad, it nearly brought me to tears. I later read that Imogen, when asked what the song is about, exactly, said it was about heartbreak, grief and betrayl. I think those three things fit in perfectly with tonight's chapter. You really need to go listen to it if you've not ever heard it. It's astounding. :)


	15. My Weakness

Chapter 15: My Weakness

The three of us stumbled into the mansion when we got back, all still in a daze. Ororo and I were still crying, but Logan had pulled himself together enough to fly the jet back to the school. We called an immediate assembly to make the announcement to the school, but not before immediately going to see Suzeanne to get ourselves checked out. I was first, limping in with puffy eyes.

"Erin? Jesus, what happened to you?" She immediately helped me over to a chair and slowly let me down.

"We... Storm and Logan and I went out to find Jean, and..."  
"Jean?! Oh my God, she's alive?"

"Yes, but she's been in hiding or something, and-- and-- she's gone insane! She's totally off her rocker, Suze, and... she..." I choked back tears. "Suze, she's killed Scott, and she's killed Professor Xavier. They're gone, Suze, they're gone!"

"Oh, my God...! Well..." Suze's eyes welled up and overflowed with tears. "Let me... let me help you..." She started to treat the big scratch on my forehead.

"My abdomen," I sniffled. "It's starting to hurt, too. I don't know, maybe it has something to do with what happened today, but... I dunno, it just feels funny."

"Okay," Suze nodded. "I'll see what I can do. You'll probably have to pee in a cup."

Somehow, I managed a small laugh. "Mmkay."

Ten minutes later, after treating Ororo and Logan, she came back to see me. "Well, guys, all three of you are going to be fine; Erin, your limp is going to fade in a matter of days." I nodded as she went on. "But Logan... Ororo... I need to talk to Erin alone for a moment, please. Thank you, you guys."

"Alright... but both of you: main lecture hall, fifteen minutes, okay?"

Suze and I nodded. "We'll be there," Suzeanne said.

"Suze, is... is there something wrong?" I looked at my sister-in-law; she had the strangest look on her face. "You look... well... confused."

She managed a small smile. "Well, I'm torn between grief over the loss of my friends, of course..." I nodded in agreement, and she continued. "And happiness over the fact that my husband's sister is going to be a mother."

I gaped at her. "What did you say?"  
She started crying again. "Erin... sweetie... you're pregnant."

I limped from the clinic moments later in an absolute fog. Jean had gone insane, she'd killed her husband and her mentor, she joined up with Magneto... and I was pregnant again. I could barely register either emotion at that point.

"ERIN!"

I looked up to see my husband sprinting down the hall towards me; throwing his arms around me, he burst into tears, and pulled me back. "Where the hell have you been?! Huh?! Half the school runs off to save the world and you don't even tell me you're going with them? You could have died, Erin, what were you thinking?! I've been worried sick, the..."

He stopped; I'd started to sob all over again.

"Oh, Erin..." He pulled me back into a hug, comforting me. "It's alright, my darling, I didn't mean to shout, I--" he pulled me away and took my face in his hands, making me look at him. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. When you don't tell me where you are, what's going on..." He dried my eyes. "_Kleines? Verstehen sie?_"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart..." I wept. "Oh, Kurt, it's terrible... the things we've seen, you... you wouldn't believe it... we--we have to be at the main lecture hall in... in ten minutes, o-okay?"

"Darling? What's going on?"

I sniffled. "It's the Professor. He... he's dead, Kurt."

"Wha-- no..." Kurt shook his head. "No, that can't be, he--"  
"Ororo and Logan and I saw it," I stopped him. "Jean killed him."

"No! No..." Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"C'mon, sweetheart, c'mon... they're gonna announce it to the whole school in a minute..." I put my arm around his waist and, in tears, we slowly made our way to the main lecture hall.

At the school meeting we came to the decision that not only would we have the next two days, Monday and Tuesday, off from classes, but we would also hold memorial services for Scott and Professor Xavier on Tuesday, as well. That night I went downstairs for dinner but couldn't eat, I went to bed but couldn't sleep... I tried to read but I couldn't focus. Professor Xavier and Scott were dead. Jean was insane. I was pregnant.

It occurred to me, as I sat in my pajamas by my favorite window in the living area, trying to read, that Kurt still didn't know he was going to be a father.

I closed up my book and headed up to our room to find all the lights on and my husband in bed, his eyes wide open, wrapped up in the sheets. "Kurt?"

He rolled over, giving a sniff, and looked up at me.

"You feeling alright?"

"Mmm," my husband shrugged. "I am still trying to get used to things, I suppose."  
"I know, sweetie," I nodded, going over to climb in next to him. He took me up in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I just cannot believe they are really gone..."

"Me, 'neither..." I paused, trying to think of how I was going to tell him. There wasn't any other way than to just say it. "Kurt..."

"Mmm?"

"When I went to see Suzeanne today... and she checked me out... she found a little something."

"Oh?" Kurt sat up, and I did too. He turned to face me on the bed. "Is-- is everything alright? You're not sick, are you?" Kurt took up my hand.

"No, no, I'm not sick," I chuckled.

"Well..." Kurt smiled slightly. "Then, what? What is it?"

I looked him directly in the eye and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna have a baby," I whispered. "You're gonna be a father."

"You..." he stared at me, and finally shook his head, as if to clear it. "Wait, you're... you're pregnant? _Kleines_?! Oh... _Mein Gott_!" Kurt gave a laugh. "Erin! That's wonderful news!" He pulled me towards him, throwing his arms around me in a hug. Collapsing back on the bed, I snuggled down into his arms, smiling. All the little aches all over my body throbbed in unison for a split second, and I winced slightly, but I didn't care. This was our one moment of happiness in a sea of despair.

"It is going to work this time," Kurt sighed, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know, baby, I know."

He made me look at him, but all he could do for a second was just smile at me.

"What?" I smiled faintly.

He shook his head and sighed. "_Ich liebe dich soviel, kleines._"

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Moving nothing but his eyes he looked down at my bandaged shoulder, touching it gently, then back up at me, a sly, sneaky little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "How is that shoulder feeling, hmm?"

"It's _fine_, thank you," I chuckled, leaning up and kissing him. "Well... I'm going to bed... it's been a pretty bad day and I'm exhausted.

Kurt nodded. "Me too... I'll be right back." _BAMF_

He was in the bathroom. Reaching for the lights, he shut them off. _BAMF_

And then he was back in bed again. I shook my head, amused. "You sure are lazy, you know that?"

He shrugged sheepishly.

"Aah, you..." I ruffled his hair, leaning over and giving him a kiss. "Night-night, daddy-o."

Kurt grinned, blushing. "_Gute nacht, kleines._"

The next day went so slowly. Mutants from all over the world-- colleagues, friends, even family members of Professor Xavier's, and of Scott's-- came to pay their final respects to two great Mutants. That day Kurt and I met Hank McCoy, the UN's ambassador for Mutant Affairs, who had not only been a friend of the Professor's but had also been his student at our school. He and Kurt clicked immediately, as Kurt had only met one other mutant other than himself with blue skin... "but she wasn't as nice as Dr. McCoy here." We also met a young man who called himself Angel; he was about my age but was a new recruit to the school. Chelsea and I met him out by the front doors, under the awning, when Dr. McCoy brought him in earlier to show him around.

"So why do they call you Angel, Warren?" I asked.

The young man shrugged sheepishly. "I've got their wings."

"Wha-- really?"

"What, you wanna see 'em?" Warren pulled off his jacket, leaving it on the steps, and started to undo his shirt. He let it drop down the back and Chelsea and I could see them, folded in and held back by leather straps, almost like suspenders.

"Niiiiiiice!"

"Oooo," Chelsea's eyes widened, and she smiled. "That's cool!"

Warren smiled, buttoning up his shirt. "Thanks."

"So what's your wingspan?"  
"Mmm..." the young man thought a moment. "I'd say about seven or eight feet."

My jaw dropped. "Get out."

"No kidding," Warren nodded. He looked over at Chelsea.

"So, little lady, what is it you can do, exactly?"

"Well... do you have a favorite animal?"

"Uuhhhh... Lion."

There was a cackle of electricity and a white light, and all of a sudden-- ROAR! My little student was replaced by the king of the jungle.

"Jesus!" Warren jumped back, startled, as Chelsea pawed at him. Warren looked over at me and smiled. "That is one hell of a trick. Okay... how about a T-Rex?"

"Oh, that one's my favorite! You wanna see that one?"

"Ah ah ah-- Chelsea..." I gave a nervous laugh, patting her shoulder. "You'll destroy the awning, sweetheart," I whispered.

Finally, it was Tuesday. And that meant memorial service.

"_Spend all your time waiting/ for that second chance/ for a break that would make it okay/ there's always some reason to feel not good enough/ and it's hard at the end of the day/ I need some distraction, oh beautiful release/ memories seep from my veins/ let me be empty, oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight... _

"_In the arms of the angel/ fly away from here/ from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel/ you were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie/ You're in the arms of the angel/ may you find some comfort here._"

Marie played the piano beautifully. She barely even cried, but finally broke down after she finished. I ran up and grabbed her, leading her back down to the seat next to me. "C'mon, honey..."

It was a lovely service, but I felt so lost. How were we going to go on without the Professor? Ororo was in charge now, but without Professor Xavier... he had wanted it that way for Ororo to be in charge; he, unknowing of the coming week's events, had talked to her about it just days before his death, and she, touched, agreed. Neither of them knew her term would go into effect so soon. "It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfufilled," she stated in her speech, her voice shaking. The Professor was indeed our rock. Without him, we questioned an uncertain future. But as I sat there, crying, terrified out of my mind for the future of our beautiful school, my eyes dropped to my lap. My hands rested on my stomach, and I was reminded of the little life that thrived within: half Kurt, half Erin. I remembered how much I used to think about the uncertainty of life for Mutants, but that was before losing the Professor. It scared me to death because we had lost the one person who always seemed to make it alright. I gazed out over all the faces around me and it hit me: a swell of pride. Jubilee. Bobby. Kitty. Dr. McCoy. Storm, Logan, Warren, Chelsea. Scott, my husband, Marie. Charles Xavier. _Jean Grey_. They made me so proud.

_Oh, Professor... _I prayed. _If you can hear me... Please, God, let my child be a Mutant._

---------------------------

German translations:

Gute nacht: Good night

Verstehen sie?: Do you understand?

Music

This chapter was named after the song "My Weakness" by Moby; I know for sure that it has been featured in the X-Files once, when Mulder finds out the truth about his sister, but you can find it on his album, Play. Very haunting song, and very sad.

The song Marie played at Professor Xavier's memorial service was "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. It's a little depressing, yes, I know... it always reminds me of this childhood friend of mine who was hit by an 18-wheeler tanker truck while on his way back from Spring Break, poor kid.

But anyway, that's it for now... more to come as soon as I can muster it up... oh, by the way, it might be a while (a while a week, no more) before a new chapter comes along; I'm gonna try and punch out a couple for my other story, as well, while I'm at it. :) See you all soon!


	16. Burdens

CHAPTER 16: Burdens

There was an uncomfortable little feeling that pulled at all of us as we sat in the Professor's office, trying to decide what to do. Dr. McCoy sat by the window, cleaning his spectacles; Bobby and I sat on one of the smaller sofas. Storm and Logan were at the Professor's desk.

"I don't think we have much a choice," Storm said desperately. "We're gonna have to shut down the school, start sendin' kids home..."

"We're not gonna fight for this school?" Bobby looked at her. "Ororo, this is the only home most of these kids have ever known, and now what? 'Sorry, guys, we're gonna sit back and take it?' What?"

"I'm not giving up that easily." Kurt had just arrived, along with Warren.

"Neither am I," I nodded.

"I- I thought this was supposed to be a safe place for mutants," Warren said quietly.

Ororo looked at him and sighed. I could see so much thought fleeting behind those eyes. A new resolve seemed to settle over her.

"It still is," she finally said, looking from Logan to Warren. "It always has been. Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get you a room ready." She finally turned to Hank. "Tell them. Tell everyone. This school stays open."  
Bobby's face lit up and it was as if a weight was lifted off of everyone's shoulders.

"You are risking the life of our unborn child, and not to mention yourself, Erin! I will not allow it!"

"And neither will I! I am not going to sit by and watch the whole world fall apart around me while I do nothing. I won't!" My throat started to hurt and my eyes began to burn... surefire sign I would start crying if I didn't bite my tounge there and then.

Kurt looked at me, his eyes saying all he needed to. Desperate to make me stay, yet realizing how important it was that I did this. "And there is nothing I can say or do to make you stay?"

"Sweetheart, I-- you know I listen to you above all others, but I... I'm going to have to go against you here and now. I cannot allow this to happen. Kurt, I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself. Do you understand? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try." I could feel a tear slip. "I am trying to make a better place for _our child_."

Sadness, pain and worry were etched across his face. Coming over to me, he kissed me, then turned and left.

I let myself cry for a while.

Kitty came to get me shortly thereafter. There was a news report on the television, she said. Magneto's familiar face appeared, stating that, "Until there is no more cure, we will not stop. Your homes will not be safe, your streets will not be safe, you will not be safe. To my fellow mutants: join us or stay out of our way."

Shortly after the news report aired, Logan came bursting through the doors. I'd not even noticed he'd left the mansion. Storm and I came barreling down the stairs.

"You found Jean?"

"She's with Magneto. They're going to attack Alcatraz."  
"But they've already got troops stationed there," I thought aloud.

"Not enough to stop what's coming. We need to go, now."  
Ororo nodded. "Let's suit up."

There were eight of us in total: Colossus, Bobby, Kitty, Storm, Logan, Dr. McCoy, Kurt and myself. None of the others knew of my pregnancy yet, and that's how I wanted it to stay... at least until we got home and the war was over.

"Wait..." Logan stopped us as we were about to go to the jet. He turned to Ororo. "There are only eight of us."

"I know."

"What chance do we have against the whole Brotherhood?" Bobby asked.

Logan looked at him. "I can tell you one thing, I'm not gonna let this happen-- sit by and watch everything that Professor Xavier and Scott worked for just die along with them. We're X-Men, Bobby. We're gonna do this together."  
Bobby sighed, but nodded. "Okay. We're in."

With that, we climbed aboard and lifted off.

We all knew it wasn't going to be easy. Hell, it was eight of us against... who knew how many? Logan, sitting shotgun to Storm's pilot, glanced back at us nervously. Hell, some of us were just kids. I looked at Kitty. Seventeen not two months ago. She had so much bravery about her, it was something to be admired. But even then, on her face and even Dr. McCoy's, there was a flicker of fear. Absolute terror at whether or not any of us would see our families again, our friends...

Next to me, Kurt was praying quietly. He was keeping as calm and collected as he could, but just by looking at him I knew he was just as scared as the rest of us were. I slowly stuck my hand out into the aisle, reaching out for my one greatest comfort, and within seconds he took hold.

---------------------------------

I know this is a short chapter, but the next two or three are going to be pretty explosive, so... also, I came to the realization just the other day that this story just might be coming to an end soon. I have the rest of the story planned out and it looks as if I might only have two or three chapters left. Yipes! I'm getting nervous and excited all in one!

Music

The title of this chapter refers to the burdens every mutant must face in this battle, and in the possibility of the school shutting down-- not to mention the burden of an uncertain future without Professor Xavier. I took the title from a piece by the same name, written by Thomas Newman for the soundtrack from Little Women (1994) starring Wynona Ryder and Susan Sarandon. The soundtrack is gorgeous, and the movie is so sweet. :)


	17. Summer Oveture

CHAPTER 17: Summer Oveture

Switching to stealth mode, we landed on top of Alcatraz and filed out to find that Magneto had moved one end of the Golden Gate Bridge all the way to the little prison island. The Brotherhood was beginning their attack, and all hell was about to break loose.

"Don't break the line," Logan looked at us. "Hold fast!"

A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

Up atop the bridge, I noticed a familiar face next to Magneto. It was Pyro. _Little traitor,_ I frowned. _Man, you are gonna get yours._ Magneto said something to him, and with a sick grin he gave a yell.

"LET'S GET IT ON!"

The first couple rows of Magneto's men (and women, for that matter) rushed forward, and the scariest part about it was that the only person in the whole crowd who even knew what each separate mutant's abilities were wasn't even on our side. We therefore had no idea what was coming to us when we went forward.

A young girl about my age came at me, and just as she was about to hit me I flew into the air, flipping around to land back on my feet. She wasn't anywhere in sight. All of a sudden I saw stars as she struck me across the back of the head, and I whirled around to find myself alone yet once again. Every once in a while she'd show up, as if to taunt me. I prepped myself. She showed up one more time, and BAM-- she was knocked backwards, hitting her head on the lightpost Logan had taken down.

"Pfft," I scoffed. "Never screw with a telekinetic, sweetie."

It didn't get any easier from there. Other mutants came at us from all sides, and without any preemptive warning. I heard a yell from above and looked up for a split second, just in time to see a man in a suit fall from the roof. He almost didn't make it, had it not been for Warren swooping in just in time.

"Damn," I watched him fly the man to safety. "That is one hell of a wingspan."

There was a commotion next to me, and I saw the behemoth known as Juggernaut make a break for the prison. "He's going for the boy!" Dr. McCoy bellowed.

"Not if I can get there first!" Kitty yelled, sprinting towards the gaping hole in the side of Alcatraz. I ran after her. "Kitty! I'm coming with you."  
"Good," she panted. "Take my hand, and whatever you do, don't let go. It'll hurt if you do."

I gulped, immediately obeying.

We finally caught up to the huge mutant ahead of us, and Kitty, letting go of my hand, lunged at him, taking him waist deep down into the cement floor. "C'mon..." She reached for my hand, and I grabbed it, turning back to give the finger to the seemingly defeated mutant stuck in the ground. We could still hear him yelling as we passed through the next wall.

"Hey! Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"

We finally made it to Jimmy's room. It was a large white room with one small little window, and I immediately felt sad for this boy. I'd have gone nuts a long time ago with such a small view of the world.

The two of us found the boy crouched behind his bed, and he started when he saw us. "No, no, Jimmy, it's okay!" Kitty calmed him down. "My name is Kitty and this is my friend Erin. We're here to help you, okay?"

The boy took one look at her, then at me, and nodded. "Okay."

"C'mon," I helped him up, and Kitty turned to look over her shoulder.

"He's coming. We've got to go. Hold on to me, both of you." We each grabbed an arm but ended up slamming into white tile. "What?!"

"Kitty, your powers won't work around me. Neither of yours will."

"Oh boy."

The three of us turned in time to see Juggernaut bust through the wall and into Jimmy's room. "There you are, you sneaky little children."

"Stay close," Kitty whispered to us, then addressed the Juggernaut. "Hey, dickhead! Show us whatcha got, big boy."

He snarled at us, and made a run for us. _BOOM BOOM BOOM_ His footsteps echoed throughout the facility, and we ducked out of his way just in time: expecting to go thru the wall, he instead knocked himself out, falling flat on his rear.

"HA! Now come on," I grinned. "Let's get out of here!"

We made it back out in time to find Storm frying one of the ladies of the Brotherhood on the chainlink fence; Logan and Dr. McCoy were throwing hits left and right, knocking out mutant after fellow mutant.

_BAMF!_ "You got him," Kurt panted, and I nodded.

"Kitty, take him to safety. Find Warren!" My friend didn't argue with my command, doing exactly as I said.

Kurt and I started making our way back out into battle, when all of a sudden I heard the wooshing sound of flames above my head. We looked up in time to see a car, in flames, coming down on us. I screamed, throwing up my hands, when all of a sudden I felt a tight hug and-- _BAMF!_-- Kurt teleported the two of us to safety behind a dilapidated army hummer and a piece from the building. I looked up and over the van to find Pyro and Magneto working together, Magneto sending cars raining down on everyone as Pyro had them ignite mid-air.

"Oh dear. That... is not a good thing."

"It ain't nothin' we can't handle, Firefly," Ororo appeared next to me with Bobby and Hank. She gave me a reassuring smile.  
"You got it, Storm."

Logan threw himself down next to us, panting, and when he caught his breath he looked down next to him. We all noticed it. One of the cure cartridges lay out and open on the ground. For a moment all we could do was stare at it, but eventually Storm and Logan looked at each other.

"We're a team," Logan said, and Storm nodded.

"Best defense is a good offense."

"Hey, Bobby, you think you can take out your old friend?"

The young man gave a determined nod, rising to his feet and going in for the kill.

"Alright, Storm. Furball. Let's go get _our_ big guy."

Kurt and I watched from behind the van as John and Bobby duked it out. Just when it looked as if Bobby wasn't gonna make it, he won out, knocking John cold.

As Storm and Logan approached Magneto, he finally decided to come down off the bridge. "Alright, Colossus. How's that throwin' arm, huh?"

Colossus nodded. "Let's do it."

Just like a javelin competition at the Olympics, Colossus reared around and threw Logan right at Magneto, and, of course, Magneto had him come crashing down into the gravel in front of him. He gave a wry smile.

"You never learn, do you?"  
"Actually..." Logan grinned. "I do."

Magneto looked at him, puzzled, but within seconds, Dr. McCoy lunged out of the shadows, plunging the cure pack right into Magneto's chest. He collapsed in shock, and started to shake a little. "I- I'm..."

"One of them?" Logan finished. "Yeah."

Kurt, Bobby and I joined Colossus, Logan, Hank and Storm then, and it was about then we noticed there was only one mutant of the Brotherhood left standing: Jean.

"Jean?" Logan called out gingerly. "Jean, it- it's over. Come on, now. Come home--"

He was cut off as, all of a sudden, the military backup we so desperately needed finally showed up, and they all spotted Jean.

"No, wait! NO!" Logan shouted. But it was too late. The soldiers took aim and fired their cure cartridges at her, and this really pissed her off. It was as if they little cure bullets stopped midair; they fell to the ground and shattered at Jean's feet. She rose up off the ground and started destroying everything around her. The remaining soldiers at Alcatraz started streaming out and making a run for it, some of them not making it, instead, completely burning up as they met up with Jean. All around us, things were coming apart. Alcatraz Prison started to crumble. People started to burn. Everything was levitating at least a few feet off the ground. Even the water from the bay started flowing upwards.

"Logan!"

"I'm the only one who can stop her, Storm!" Logan called out to her. "Get everyone to safety. Go, now!" Storm finally took to the skies.

"Let's go, Erin," Kurt put his arms around me and teleported us to the edge of the broken Golden Gate, where we started helping pull people up and onto the bridge. Kitty called out for me, and I helped her and Jimmy to safety.

I looked for Logan next but he was still back with Jean. Looking up, my eyes found them in time to see Jean try and destroy him. The flesh started peeling off his shoulders, arms and face. He howled in pain.

"Oh, my God!" I cried out.

"Jean?" Kurt gaped at the hellish scene unfolding before us, coming back to stand next to me.

"LOGAN!" Tears spilled down my face. "Kurt, she's gonna kill him, _she's gonna kill him!_" I started for them but Kurt threw his arms around me.

"No! Stop, stay here-- look, he's made it!"

I gasped, holding my breath, but couldn't hold it any longer and finally started sobbing. They were talking, and Jean looked desperate. "Oh, God! What's she saying, Kurt? What are they saying to each other?"

"I... I don't know, _kleines_, they--"

All of a sudden, within a split second, Logan drew his claws and plunged them deep into Jean's stomach, killing her. A howling scream like none other ripped from my lungs.

The debris fell, the ashes and dust settled, and the water fell back to its rightful place. Everything was calm. It was over.

--------------------

Phew. That was intense. :)

And believe it or not... we are almost done. As a matter of fact, there's only one chapter left. I was gonna leave you guys hangin' but I can't help it. I've gotta upload the final chapter. :P

Music!

And since this was such an intense chapter, I felt I needed an intense piece to name this chapter after. This chapter was named after the theme song from the movie Requiem for a Dream, "Summer Oveture." Composter Clint Mansell wrote all the music for the movie, and it is so devastating and draining, it's incredible. If you haven't heard it you've gotta check it out... but how many times have I said that? Haha.


	18. Dedication and Windsong

CHAPTER 18: Dedication and Windsong

"Erin?"  
"Hi, Mom, Dad."  
"Oh, no no, don't get up, love. How are you feeling?" Dad asked. They sat down next to me-- Mom and I on the sofa, Dad at the armchair to Mom's right-- and I gave Mom a hug first. The kids playing foosball were laughing and joking, giving each other high-fives.

I sighed. "Better."  
Mom raised her eyebrows at me, a _Hmm? Really?_ expression, and I couldn't help but smile. "Good. Really good, actually. I-- I feel great."

"Oh, good!" Mom cried, clapping her hands together. "Well, we knew we hadn't seen you in a while, and after what happened the other day at Alcatraz..."

"I know, Mom. I know. But we're okay now, we're all fine! I promise."  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I smiled, and there was a pause. "I'm so glad the school is staying open. That boy Jimmy is even gonna start up in September, when classes begin again."  
"Oh, good! I remember you telling me about him, wasn't he the kid with the... you know, 'cure?'"

"Yeah, that's him," I smiled. "He's a good kid."

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear it."

I looked up in time to see Kurt approach us with a smile on his face.  
"Kurt! Hey, how are you?" Dad greeted Kurt and they exchanged a few words before my husband came and sat down next to me, kissing my cheek. "Have you told them?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"Erin? What's going on?"

"Tell us what, sweetheart; I thought you said everything was good."  
I laughed. "And it _is_ good, Mom, that's the thing. It's really really good."

"Wha... well I just haven't the slightest--" Mom's jaw dropped. "Oh! OH!"

I grinned. "What are you thinking, Mom? What?"

"You're..." she put a hand to my stomach.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Oh, heavens above!"

"And guess what?" Kurt peeked around me, grinning like a madman.

"What?"

"There are two of them!"

"TWINS!"

I celebrated my twenty-fourth birthday the next month, and it was just as I'd always wanted it... quiet, at home, surrounded by my loved ones. The UN had appointed Hank McCoy the US Ambassador, and reconstruction of the Golden Gate went underway.

One summer morning I went into the city for just a handful of items from the supermarket. I was at the register, writing the teller a check when I reached for my waterbottle, only to find it wasn't there. Looking up, I noticed it was at the end of the belt where you put your food to check out-- way out of my reach. Without even thinking about it, I levitated the waterbottle towards me, popped the cap and took a drink. It was mid-swig I realized what I'd done. Looking around at the teller and the three people behind me in line, I froze, fear tightening around my heart. But instead of being greeted with animocity, the patrons smiled at me.  
"Damn," the teller sighed. "Why couldn't I have been born a mutant?"

"Alright, Erin. We're going at it again."

"We've been at it for over three hours!"

"Are you ready?"

"No!" I gritted my teeth.

"Okay, now, push!... C'mon, girl, another! You can do it."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Now do it!"

"Aaaah, SHIIIIIIIT!"  
"That's good, you're doin' good. Push!"

"AAAAAAGGH! GODDAMMIT!!"

"Erin!"

"SHUT UP, WAGNER!"

"Not now, Kurt-- again, Erin, again! PUSH!"

"When is this gonna be over?"  
"Soon, sweetheart, you're doing just fine... Ooh, okay, I can see a head!"  
"What? Really?"

"Yes, it means you're almost there. Push again, Erin! PUSH!"

The pain was excruciating, but I did it anyway, screaming. And that's when I heard it: the most beautiful sound in the world.

My baby was crying.

"We have a girl!" Suzeanne shouted, passing my wailing daughter to my brother so he could get her cleaned up.

"Oh, God, Kurt." I grinned up at my husband. "We have a daughter."

Tears spilled down his face, and he leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay, Erin? Sweetheart?" Suzeanne got my attention again. "The ultrasound said you had twins so we're gonna have to do this one last time, okay? You think you're up to this?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Now. Take a big deep breath... and PUSH!"

Gritting my teeth, I shoved. It took a few tries, again, and more pain, but within minutes, it was over.  
"A boy! It's a boy!" But something wasn't right. I could only hear my daughter's little cries.

"Suzeanne?! Why isn't he--"

"Waaaaaaahh!"

Michael turned to me, carrying his little nice and nephew in his arms. He was grinning. "We just had to get the extra fluid out of his lungs. He's fine... look at him, look at both of them, they're beautiful..." He handed our little boy to Kurt and placed our little girl in my arms. I could barely see them through the tears streaming down my face. Suzeanne and Michael stood by, taking pictures; there were tears of joy in their eyes.

"Look, she has your ears, Kurt..." I grinned. "See?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed. "Indeed, she does."

"Oh, my God, Kurt, did you ever see anything so beautiful?"  
"No, _kleines_... here, hold your son..."

Taking him up in my free arm, I looked down at the two little bundles in my arms. I couldn't believe they were actually ours.

"Look, baby, look at him... is he... is he blue? He looks as if he's kindof a pale blue!"  
Kurt laughed. "_Mein Gott_, he is! Look at him! That's amazing!" But all of a sudden he gasped, looking at our daughter. "Erin! Look!"

I did as I was told to find her gazing up at me in wide wonder. Her eyes were amber-yellow, just like her father.

"Ooh!" My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"What? What's wrong?" Suzeanne asked.

I looked up at her and grinned. "Nothing. She's got her father's eyes!"

Michael and Suzeanne cried out in delight, but the baby made a face as if she would start crying again.

"Oh, sweetheart... ssh. You've got the most beautiful eyes... ssh, " I soothed, and remembered a prayer-slash-lullaby we were taught at one of the homeless shelters in Washington.

"_For the beauty of the earth; for the glory of the skies; for the love which, from our birth, over and around us lies; Lord of all to thee we raise, this our hymn of grateful praise._"

Kurt, with his arm around me, leaned his head against mine and gave a sniffle. "Erin..."

I turned to look at him.

"I love you," he wept.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Christmas presents, three weeks early," Michael laughed, greeting our parents as they came in to see their new grandkids.

"So what did you decide?" Dad grinned. "What're we gonna call 'em?"

"Fiona Jean Wagner..." I smiled up at him. "And Colin Charles Wagner."

_One year later_

"I had a dream last night."  
"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Strangest thing," I started, pretending to look confused. "A man with blue skin welcomed me home."

"Oh. Well... he must be... one very interesting guy to have blue skin," Kurt put an arm around my shoulder, kissing my cheek and causing me to laugh. I wound my arms around his waist. We were out by the memorial stones for Jean, Scott and the Professor; Fiona and Colin, having begun to master the art of walking, toddled their way around the stones, giggling, finally coming upon the bouquet of roses we'd left for Scott.

"Uh-- Fiona."

Our little girl looked up at her Papa.

"Do not eat the roses, _kleines_."

"Hey, are those my two little munchkins?" Storm came out on the lawn, followed closely by Logan.  
Giggling, Fiona and Colin got up and toddled their way over to their Godparents. Storm swept Fiona up in her arms, and Logan grabbed hold of little Colin, sending him up into the air. Colin squealed in delight, but I gasped, finally laughing. What was I worried about, anyway?

"You out visiting your friends? Huh?" Storm asked Fiona, as the little group came over to us.

"Hi, you two," I smiled. "What's goin' on?"

"Oh, not much," Storm sighed. "Had a couple hours to myself so I thought I'd come out and see Jean, and Scott, and the Professor."

Logan shrugged, laughing. "I just wanted to see these lil' tykes." We laughed.

"Ms. Munroe?" a voice called out from the porch, and Storm turned.

"Maia! Oh, Maia, come out here!" She turned back to us. "Another new student. Maia Skouris, straight from Seattle."

"Hi, Ms. Munroe."

"Sweetie, you know you can call me Storm," Ororo laughed, giving the girl a hug. "How was your trip in?"

"It was good. Long flight, but I slept most of it."

"Best way to fly, you ask me," Storm laughed. "Well, Maia, you know Logan, of course--" The two exchanged greetings. "And this here is Kurt Wagner and his wife Erin."  
"Hello, Kurt, Erin..."

"Hi, Maia. Welcome to the school."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So... these are your kids."

"_Ja,_" Kurt nodded. At that point, both of the twins were out playing in the grass. "Their names are--"  
"Fiona and Colin," Maia finished for him. Kurt and I did a double-take, looking over at Storm and Logan, both of whom were smiling. They knew something we didn't.

"Mind if I play with them?" Maia asked.

"Oh, uh... please, go ahead."

Maia slowly approached them, taking a seat and playing with them.

"Wow, they really like her, don't they?" Kurt smiled. I nodded, and for a few moments we all just watched the three of them interact.

"Look, Colin: it's a clover," Maia picked up a handful, passing one to each of the kids and keeping one for herself. Twirling it in her fingers, she looked from Fiona to Colin and back again. Finally she looked up and directly at me.

"They're mutants, you know. Or, at least, they will be once they reach my age."

"Wha--" I looked at Storm.

She grinned at me. "Clairvoyant."

"Oooooh," my eyes widened.

"Oh, hey, did you hear? Hank's back from Egypt," Storm said.

"Really? Wow, Egypt, huh?"

"Met with their officials, everything went well."  
"That's good, glad to hear it." Colin ran up to me with the clover Maia had given him, reaching up for me.

"Uuunh?" Colin pointed to the clover.

"That's a flower, sweetie," I smiled, watching him study the little thing. I sighed. "I can't believe it was a year ago, you know?" I shook my head.

"Me, 'neither," Logan scoffed. "It all seemed so desperate, you know? Everyday I felt as if we'd never be happy again..."

"We are now, aren't we?" I smiled at Logan.

His smile fleshed out into a grin. "We are now."

Maia and Fiona came back to us, and Fiona tugged at her Papa's leg. "That's right," Kurt grinned at her, picking her up. "Because now, everything that we fought for, everything they died for..." he motioned to the memorial markers. "It is real. It's real... and it's all ours."

_"Imba wimbo wa upepo; wakati unajuwa na; Imba wimbo wa upepo; wakati ndoto tamu; lala mpaka; usiku uishen; upepo wa usiku; wimbo wakona. wimbo wangu; unaendelea; upepo wa usiku; wimbo wakona..."_

**THE END**

----------------------

Oh my God, that's it!

IT'S DONE!!!

I can't believe it, but it's actually done. :D

I would like to thank you all SOOOOO MUCH for sticking thru 'till the end with me... It has meant so much to know that I have at least a handful of people out there who enjoy my writing, and really, YOU are my greatest inspiration. You inspire me to be a better writer. But don't worry, this isn't the last of me... I have another epic in the works, and although it's not an X-Men epic, it will definately be... well, epic:D Haha.

Also, I'm glad I remembered, for those of you who didn't catch it (or for those of you who don't watch The 4400)-- did you catch my homage to the TV series The 4400:D Hmm? Clairvoyant, Seatle-native Maia Skouris. She's one of the main characters. Just like in my story, she's clairvoyant and from Seattle. :D I loooove that show. Hehe

So, in the words of Bette Midler to Johnny Carson, "One more for the road!" -- Musical inspiration section, that is!

Music!

The little prayer Erin sings to her new twins is an actual little hymn, I got it from the '94 flick Little Women, starring Wynona Ryder and Susan Sarandon.  
This chapter was named after the song "Dedication and Windsong," written by James Horner, originally for the movie Mighty Joe Young. That's what the lyrics are at the end of the chapter, in Swahili. I thought this fit in perfectly because it is just so inspirational, and I kinda felt it was a perfect way to end a lovely story. You really need to go listen to this song, it will move you!  
At one point I'd even named this chapter "One and the Same," after the song by Rob Dougan. One of my favorite songs of his. His music has been featured in the Matrix (first and second movies). You know the scene from part one where Neo sees the lady in the red dress? Yep, that song is his and it's called "Clubbed to Death (Part ONE)" -- different from Part TWO, which is what I named chapter thirteen after. :D Got it? Haha. Good!

So that's that!

Firefly, OUT! (peace)


End file.
